The After Buu Saga
by anime-girl27
Summary: after Majin Buu is defeated a lot of twists occur including the return of old foes.
1. School Reports!

The After Buu Saga  
  
By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did.  
  
"Great, school reports." Sharpener sarcastically said.  
  
"Sharpener just because you never look forward to school reports doesn't mean you have to spoil it for the rest of us," Videl said. "Besides you always get an "A" in P.E what you got to worry about?"  
  
"I've got nothing to worry about" He replied looking over at gohan, "but geek boy over there will probably break down if he gets one "A-" Gohan was too tensed to worry about what Sharpener had to say,  
  
'Should I ask Videl to the prom or not?' he thought, ' I mean, I can't dance, I'm really nervous and not to mention that if I get lower then an "A" on my report I won't be able to go anyway.' Erasa clicked her fingers in front of Gohan's face,   
  
"Snap out of it Gohan, it's only school reports." Gohan looked over and nodded then went back into his trance. "I give up." She said.  
  
"Alright class," said the teacher, "I'm going to hand out your school reports now."  
The entire class went still as the teacher came around with the reports. He soon stopped in front of Sharpener, Videl, Erasa and Gohan. "Let's see here, Sharpener." He said flicking through the reports, "here we are," he said pulling out a small envelope and placing it on Sharpener's desk. He moved along and gave the rest their envelopes then went back to the front of the class. "Now school rules state your not allowed to open your reports until you go home but knowing you lot you'll probably open them as soon as I turn my back so I'm going to let the rules slip this time," and with those words the entire class ripped into their envelopes.  
  
"What did you get Sharpener?" asked Videl curiously.  
  
" I got an "A" in P.E and "D's" in everything else" He replied "How about you babe?" Videl looked at him as if to say 'don't call me babe' then she looked at her report,  
  
" Let's see here, I got mostly "A's" a couple of "B's" and a "D" for Maths."  
  
"A "D" for Maths?" Sharpener said surprised, "That's bad seeing as though Maths is an important subject."  
  
" I know but… I really hate my teacher." She replied  
  
"Tell me about it, giving us two weeks worth of homework expecting us to do it in one night," Erasa said, " I think Gohan was the only one who finished it all. By the way Gohan what did you get?" Gohan was still in his trance and hadn't even opened his envelope yet.  
  
"Typical for a nerd, waiting till the last second to open his grades." Sharpener said.  
  
"Be nice Sharpener," Erasa said, she then turned to Gohan and snatched the envelope off his desk, "Well if you won't open it then I will." Gohan looked over to where the envelope was and realised it was gone, then looked up to see it in Erasa's hand,   
  
"Hey, give it back Erasa!" Gohan yelled trying to get the envelope back.  
  
"I'll only give it back if you promise to wake up." She said,   
  
"Alright, I promise I will not start day dreaming again." Gohan responded. Erasa dropped the envelope on his desk,  
  
"Good, now tell us what you got!" she yelled.   
  
"First tell us what you got." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine," Erasa answered looking at her report card. "Let's see here… I got a couple of "B's" mostly "C's" and a few "D's" she said, "now, what did you get?" Gohan opened the envelope and looked at his report card,  
  
" "A""A""A""A""A""A""A""A"…" Gohan stopped in mid sentence, "AHH!" he yelled,  
  
"What is it?" asked Videl worried.  
  
"I got a… "B"" Gohan said shocked, everyone fell over, (anime style)  
  
"Poor Gohan, it's the end of the world for you." Sharpener said sarcastically.  
  
"It is the end of the world for me," Gohan said, "My mum is gonna kill me," He said.  
  
"So what, just don't tell her." Sharpener suggested,   
  
"She is still gonna ask, I'm in a real peril I can just think of what she is going to say, she will say 'Gohan you can't get into college getting "B's".' then she'll ground me." he explained,  
  
"Wow!" said Sharpener, "I didn't think women could get that strict."  
  
"Well, you've never met Gohan's mum." Said Videl  
  
"Well, my mum will just say 'oh, ok Sharpener do better' then walk away"  
  
"Lucky you." Gohan said looking down at his report, "Unlucky me!" 


	2. A 'B!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ  
  
Previously.  
Gohan got his school results back, now he must face his mother.  
  
  
"Ok, I can do this." Gohan said nervously as he stood outside his door. "Here I go." Gohan opened the door swiftly and stepped inside, "Mum, I'm home!" he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the house, no answer. "Phew!" Gohan sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "No one is home". All of a sudden something tapped Gohan on the shoulder, Gohan jumped up in the air then landed only to see his father behind him, "Dad!" he said, "You had me scared, I thought you were mum." Goku looked confused,  
  
"Why were you scared I was your mother?" he asked. Gohan held up his report card, "What's that," Goku asked, Gohan fell over (anime style) just then Chi chi walked through the door.  
  
"Gohan I'm glad to see your home." She said to the still fallen Gohan. She then noticed the card in Gohan's hand "and you have you report as well," she snatched it out of Gohan's hand and sat down at the table. Gohan stood up, brushed himself off, and just stood there with his eyes shut tight and fists clenched, Chi chi started to read his marks, " let's see here, you got an ""A""A""A""A""A""A""A""A"..." Chi chi saw the next thing on the report, her happy face turned to anger, her eyes fired up with intensity, she looked like she was going to explode at any minute, Gohan braced himself, Goku stood there scared. Then Chi chi snapped. "A "B", YOU GOT A "B" IN MATHS, THIS IS TERRIBLE GOHAN ESPECIALLYWITH ONLY ONE YEAR TILL SCHOOL FINISHES, AND MATHS IS A VERY IMPORTANT SUBJECT!" Chi chi then calmed down, "seeing as though you got a "B" in maths I am going to make you study extra hard now." Gohan sighed in relief, "but," she stated, Gohan tensed up again, "I won't make you study until the weekend because you have your prom night on Thursday." Gohan sighed in relief again, "However," Chi chi yelled, Gohan tensed up once more, "I am only going to let you go if you ask Videl, after all, you two make a perfect couple." Gohan blushed then walked quietly to his room.  
  
When he got to his room he lied on his bed, 'man that was close, at least I get to go to the prom, as long as I ask Videl. Even though I can't dance I'm still looking forward to this' he thought. 'I guess I'll ask her tomorrow, she'll accept.' Gohan gulped, "I hope." 


	3. Will You Go?

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
I want to thank Sugar, pan son, Ssjgoddesschico and Serene for their reviews, please keep them coming and to answer Serene's question about when the bad guys are coming in, the answer is the 4th or 5th chapter, a plot must always have a beginning.  
And just in case your wondering I'm Australian so some things might be spelt differently.  
  
Previously: Chi chi just got Gohan's school reports and she was not impressed.  
  
"Listen up class!" the teacher yelled out, "Remember the prom is on Thursday night, that only gives you two days to find a date or else you're gonna look pretty stupid." Gohan looked over to Videl who was writing on a piece of paper. She then folded the paper and handed it to Erasa, Erasa opened it, giggled, then wrote something on it and passed it back to Videl, Videl read it and started giggling. Sharpener peered over to see what was on the paper, but Videl moved it out of his eyesight.  
  
"Hey Erasa." Gohan said. Erasa turned around to face Gohan,  
  
"What's up?" she said.  
  
"Why are you and Videl passing notes?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because…" Erasa replied. Gohan thought not to ask any more questions because he wouldn't get any answers.  
  
Just at that moment the bell rang.  
  
"Finally school is out." Sharpener said. Everyone stood up and made their way out of the classroom.  
  
'Ok, I have to catch Videl before she leaves and ask her to the prom' Gohan thought.   
Then he made his way out of the classroom to look for her.  
  
Meanwhile Videl was walking around the halls of the school with Erasa.  
  
"So Videl are you going to ask Gohan to the prom?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Well he hasn't asked me yet, even though I'm sure he wants to. He's probably just a little nervous, if he hasn't asked me by tomorrow then I'll ask him." Videl answered. They walked out the school doors and down to the footpath.   
  
Gohan was still in the building looking for her.   
  
'Where could she be?' He thought, He then looked out the window and saw Videl and Erasa walking on the footpath.   
  
"Oh No!" He yelled, "she's about to leave." Gohan then rushed down the stairs and out of the school. He looked around for Videl; she was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" he said. He then ran in a random direction.  
After circling seven blocks Gohan stopped his search. "She has totally disappeared." He said, "I should have asked her in class. I'll have to ask her first thing tomorrow," Gohan then heard the alarm on his watch. "Holy crap, it's five o'clock, my mum is going to kill me." He then took flight not realising that he was in the middle of a busy city.  
  
"Gohan You're late." Chi chi said as Gohan walked through the door,   
  
"Sorry mum, but I was looking for Videl to ask her to the prom," Gohan explained.  
  
"Did you ask her?" Chi chi asked. Gohan put his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Well not exactly, I couldn't find her see." Chi chi started to get mad,   
  
"So you spent two hours looking for Videl and never found her."  
  
"That's pretty much what happened." Gohan started to laugh, Chi chi wasn't impressed. Then Chi chi got a big grin on her face. Gohan saw this and stopped laughing.  
  
"Alright Gohan, since you couldn't tell her earlier you might as well give her a call." Chi chi said pointing to the phone.   
  
"But I don't know her phone number." Gohan said, Chi chi then pointed to the telephone book,  
  
"It can't be too hard to find Videl in there." Gohan walked towards the telephone. He grabbed the telephone book, opened it and then searched for Videl's number.  
  
"Let's see here, Satan!" Gohan scanned the phone book until he found it. "Here we are," Gohan picked up the phone and started dialling. After he had finished dialling the phone began to ring. After about six rings someone answered.  
  
"Hi! You've reached the home of Mr. Satan." The voice sounded like Videl, Gohan gave a sigh of relief then started talking,  
  
"Hi Videl…" he was interrupted by the other line,  
  
"If you have a message for either me, Videl or my father please it after the beep." Gohan then heard a beep.  
  
"Hi Videl, it's me Gohan, umm, do you think you can ring me back a little later, you should now my phone number, your pretty resourceful, thanks, bye" then Gohan hung up the telephone and gave sighed in relief.  
  
"See Gohan, now Videl will ring you back and you'll have nothing to worry about." Chi chi said smiling. Gohan blushed.  
  
An hour later Videl arrived at her house,   
  
"Dad I'm home." She yelled, she got no reply, "he is always out," Videl walked up to the phone; the answering machine read two new messages. "Hmm, two messages, they're probably for my dad." She said hitting the play button on the machine. The first voice she heard was Sharpener's.  
  
"Hey Videl, seeing as though you don't have a date for the prom yet you wanna go with me? Please call back, you know my number." Videl got really angry hearing Sharpener's voice and waited for the next call.  
  
'I hope it isn't Sharpener again.' She thought angrily. Then Gohan's voice came up.  
  
"Hi Videl, it's me Gohan, umm, do you think you can ring me back a little later, you should now my phone number, your pretty resourceful, thanks, bye" Videl was really happy.  
  
"Yes Gohan rang to ask me out, I have to ring him back." She said, she ran and got her address book, "it should be in here" She scanned down until she saw Gohan's name, "Alright, now to ring him." She picked up the phone and started dialling. The phone started ringing in Gohan's house.  
  
"I'll get it," Goten yelled as he ran to answer the phone, he picked it up, "Hello" he said.  
  
"Hi is that you Goten?" Videl asked,  
  
"Yes this is Goten, is that you Videl?" He asked delighted.  
  
"Yes it is Videl, is your brother around by any chance."   
  
"Hang on I'll check," Goten said, he then yelled out. "Gohan! Videl is on the phone."  
  
"Coming!" yelled Gohan back.  
  
"He's coming now." Goten said to Videl.  
  
"Great." Videl said happily. Gohan then ran up and snatched the phone of Goten, he put it to his ear.  
  
"Hi Videl." He said nervously.   
  
"Gohan, I got your message, what did you want to ring me about?" she asked, even though she already had a hunch. Gohan started to shake.  
  
"Umm, well, umm, you see, umm, you know th…th…the prom is in two nights and wa…wa…well I was wondering if you umm, would umm, like to umm…"Videl decided to but in.  
  
"I'd love to go to the prom with you Gohan." Gohan went bright red,   
  
"Really? You mean it?" he said pleased.  
  
"You bet." She replied. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She said. Gohan was still shocked but decided to reply,  
  
"Yeah see you then." And he hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief.  
"Phew!" He stated, "I'm glad I got that over with." 


	4. Prom Night!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last chapter, so this counts as 2 disclaimer, I don't own dragonball z  
  
Previously: Gohan asked Videl to the prom, she accepted.  
  
"Man, who new prom's were so much hustle," Gohan said adjusting his tie. Chi chi entered Gohan's room.   
  
"Gohan the prom isn't for three hours, why are you getting dressed now?" she asked. Gohan was still trying to fix his tie.  
  
"Well I am really looking forward to this and I want to be ready," he answered. Chi chi shrugged her shoulders then left the room. Just then Goten came running into the room, he then stopped and admired his big brother.  
  
"Wow Gohan you look great." He said happily, "I wish I could go to a prom" Gohan looked at his little brother, then smiled.  
  
"It may be fun, but it's really hard to get ready for," Gohan explained, "first you have to find a date, then you have to get ready, it's all hard work." Gohan finished adjusting his suit, then stared at the mirror in front of him. Goten heard the phone ringing in the other room, Chi chi picked it up.  
  
"Goten, Trunks is on the phone," she yelled. Goten raced out of the room and to the phone.  
  
"Hi Trunks." He said.  
  
"Goten, I just found this really cool gadget that my mum made, grandpa told me what it is and it's sweet as." Trunks said looking at the device in his hand.  
  
"Wow, cool Trunks, what is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Come round to my place and I'll show ya." Trunks answered, he then hung up the phone. Goten hung up the phone on the other end,  
  
"Mum I'm going to Trunks' house." He yelled.  
  
"Don't get into trouble!" Chi chi answered.  
  
"I won't" Goten said as he flew out the door.   
  
Gohan was doing his hair,   
  
"Man I wish it wouldn't stick up like this," he complained. "I wish I had some gel or something." He then decided not to touch it anymore because he couldn't get it any different. He then looked at his watch, " I still have two and a half hours, what am I going to do till then?" Goku then walked through the door,  
  
"Hey Gohan," he yelled, Gohan looked at his father, "seeing as though you don't have to leave for two hours, how about we go fishing?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the offer dad, but I just got dressed, I'll just watch T.V or something for 2 hours." He replied. Goku frowned, then thought of an idea,  
  
"Then I guess I'll watch some T.V with you." He said, "What should we watch?"   
  
"Well, I think there's some game shows on, but whenever I watch them I have a tendency to scream the answers at the T.V" Gohan laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Goten had just arrived at Capsule Corp.  
  
"So Trunks what does this new gadget do?" asked the curious Goten.  
  
"Well for starters it's not new it is very old, I just haven't discovered it until now." He said. "And it can make animals talk." He said showing it to Goten.  
  
"But that's impossible Trunks, animals can't talk even with a stupid machine." Goten complained.  
  
"That's what I thought," Trunks said. "But then I tried it out on one of the dogs,"  
  
"And, and," Gohan said in suspense.  
  
"He said nothing."Trunks said. Goten was really disappointed.   
  
"Then why did you call me all the over here." He yelled.  
  
"Well because," Trunks said. Goten then snatched the voice box out of Trunks' hand, "Hey give that back Goten." He demanded. Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks then ran off. Trunks started to chase him. Goten then ran to one of the indoor gardens and found a barking dog. He then looked at the voice box. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Maybe the dog before didn't talk because he wasn't in a talking mood." He said. he then attached the voice box to the dog's neck, the dog looked at the device around his neck then started barking again, but instead of barks he started to form words  
  
"What is this thing you put around my neck?" The dog said. Goten got really excited.  
  
"Trunks!" He yelled, "Trunks it worked." Trunks came rushing into the room. The dog then spoke again.  
  
"Man this thing is worse then a bloody collar, I hate collars!" He barked. Trunks started to laugh.  
  
"Oh my God I can't believe it worked, this is incredible." He yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was just about to leave to go on his date.  
  
"Well Mum I'm leaving!" He yelled.  
  
"Ok have fun dear,"Chi chi yelled back. Gohan then flew out of the door and into the cool air.  
  
He soon arrived at Videl's house; he looked at his watch,   
  
"Man I still have fifteen minutes," he said, he then pressed the button on the intercom outside Videl's house. Mr. Satan answered.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled. Gohan got really nervous.  
  
"Umm, I'm umm Videl's prom date." He said shaking.   
  
"Fine come in, Videl is still getting ready!" He answered. The front gates then opened and Gohan stepped up to the front door. Mr Satan then came and opened it. He then examined Gohan. "Hey you're that crazy kid who took on Majin Buu." He said. Gohan turned bright red. "Well come on in kid." Mr. Satan said showing Gohan in. Gohan walked into the mansion.  
  
'Wow this place is huge!' he thought. Mr. Satan then showed him to the lounge room.  
  
"Please take a seat." Gohan sat down without hesitation; Mr. Satan sat in a chair opposite him. "So ah, Gohan is it?" Mr. Satan asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes sir." He said hesitantly. Mr. Satan leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Kid I'm gonna be honest with you." He said. Gohan started to listen carefully. "I don't really like you kid, and I don't like you seeing my daughter either." Gohan frowned. "However, she does really like you and I only want her to be happy, so I'm not going to have many objections to your relationship." Gohan didn't get anything Mr. Satan was talking about; he didn't even know he was having a relationship with Videl.   
  
Eventually Videl came walking down the stairs, Gohan stood up.  
  
"Oh my God Videl you look great," He said admiring her. Videl walked up to him and smiled. Mr. Satan was not impressed.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Videl asked, Gohan nodded and they walked together out the door. Mr. Satan was left there looking very angry.  
  
"I don't like that kid!" he said under his breath.  
  
"So Gohan are you nervous?" Videl asked as she and Gohan walked to the school.   
  
"Umm a little bit, I'm happy, but to tell you the truth I'm a hopeless dancer," He explained, Videl smiled then took his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, dancing is a synch," She assured him. Gohan turned bright red. They soon arrived at the school hall.  
  
"Here we are." Gohan said. "Let's go."  
  
Elsewhere Goten and Trunks were hanging around the pond seeing what all the frogs had to say.  
  
"Wow Trunks this gadget sure is fun." Goten said happily. Trunks then looked around for a creature they hadn't heard yet, he then found one.  
  
"Hey what about that crazy looking space frog over there?" He said. Goten looked over to see the space frog.  
  
"But Trunks once I was here and Gohan told me never to touch that frog." Goten explained. Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Well Gohan isn't here right now is he?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head, "great then let's grab it." The space frog got a big grin on his face. 


	5. Captain Ginyu Returns!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Akira Toriyama so DBZ is not mine.  
  
Previously: Gohan went to the prom with Videl. Trunks and Goten were having fun hearing what animals have to say.   
  
"Goten grab the frog." Trunks demanded. Goten went over and picked up the weird looking space frog, then ran back over to Trunks.  
  
"Here it is Trunks." He said.  
  
"Wow This thing is weird looking, let's see what it has to say." Trunks attached the voice box around the frog's neck. Goten looked down at the frog in his hands.  
  
"Come on say something froggy." He said. The frog grinned and looked directly at Trunks. Then he opened his mouth.   
  
"I think he is going to speak!" Yelled Trunks. The frog then started to talk.  
  
"Change Now!!!" He yelled.   
  
"What did he say?" wondered Goten looking at the frog who was still concentrating on Trunks. Goten looked up. Trunks was frozen. "What's the matter Trunks?"   
  
"I can't move." Trunks replied. Then a bright yellow light came out of the frog's mouth and went into Trunks' mouth. Goten had no idea what was going on. After about five seconds the light ended.   
  
"Trunks what happened." Goten said frightened. Trunks looked at him with a hint of evil in his eyes. Goten noticed this. Then he heard Trunks voice.  
  
"Goten, Goten," he said. Goten looked at Trunks' body in front of him, but he's lips weren't moving with the words. He then noticed that the sound wasn't coming from Trunks' body; it was coming from the frog. Goten looked down at the frog.   
  
"Trunks is that you?" he asked. Trunks nodded   
  
"That thing switched bodies with me somehow." Goten looked up at Trunks' body. He then got really scared.  
  
"I think we should leave Trunks," He said backing away.  
  
"What about my body?" Trunks complained. Goten looked down at him.  
  
"Umm, we'll go get my brother, he'll know what to do." He answered. Then Goten flew off with Trunks still in his hands leaving Trunks' body behind.  
  
"Those tykes have no idea what they have gotten themselves into." The guy in Trunks' body said. "I think now is the perfect time to stir up a little havoc." He laughed admiring his new body. "Ha, I have the perfect idea to get back at those stupid saiyans for turning me into that frog." He then stood up straight. "This body is still too claustrophobic, I'll have to locate my old body." He grinned, "Then nobody will be at the mercy of Captain Ginyu." He started laughing and then he flew off.  
  
Goten was flying towards Gohan's school with Trunks tucked in his shirt.  
  
"Goten why are we going this way?" Trunks wondered. "Isn't Gohan at home?" Goten shook his head.  
  
"No he is at this thing called a prom with Videl." He explained. "And that's why we're going in this direction, because it's at his school." Soon Orange Star High School came into view, "There it is." Yelled Goten. They landed just outside the gym where the prom was, "Come on." He said. Just then a teenager stepped in front of him with his palm right up in Goten's face.  
  
"Stop right there, No kids allowed." He yelled.   
  
"Please, I have to see my brother it's an emergency." Goten pleaded. The teen lowered his hand.  
  
"Well if it's an emergency, I guess I could go get him for you, who's your brother?" He asked.   
  
"My brother is Son Gohan." Goten replied straight away. The guy laughed.  
  
"I didn't know Gohan had a brother, hang on I'll go get him." The teen then turned around and entered the gym.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan had just gotten the hang of slow dancing.  
  
"See Gohan this is easy." Said Videl. Gohan blushed. He was then tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see the teen.   
  
"Gohan your little brother wants to see you, he says it's an emergency." Gohan nodded. He then turned around to face Videl.  
  
"Stay here Videl." He said, then he rushed outside. He saw Goten standing there with something in his hand. Gohan walked up to his little brother. "What are you doing here Goten?" he asked.  
  
"Well me and Trunks found this thing that could make animals talk." Goten explained. "Then we put it onto that space frog you told me never to go near." Gohan got angry by this. "Then he somehow switched bodies with Trunks."   
  
"Where is Trunks now?" asked Gohan agitated by this news. Goten opened his hands and showed the frog to Gohan.  
  
"Trunks is that you?" Gohan asked the frog.  
  
"Yes it's me who else would it be?" Trunks yelled. Gohan looked back at Goten.  
  
"Well then where is Trunks' body?" He asked. Goten shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, we left before he flew off." He explained. Gohan looked up into the night sky, anger filled his eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, still inside, Videl was sitting on a chair looking very bored. Sharpener walked up to her and looked around.  
  
"So, I guess Gohan ditched you." He said smirking. Videl looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"No he just had an emergency to take care of." She explained, Sharpener laughed.   
  
"Well if that's his attitude then you don't need him," Videl looked at him.  
  
"Well then I don't need you either." She turned her head in the opposite direction. Then Erasa came over.  
  
"What's happening Videl?" She asked, "Where's Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan left because of an emergency." Sharpener said, sarcastically.  
  
"He didn't leave exactly." Videl yelled, "He just went outside to talk to his brother."  
  
"Gohan has a brother!" Erasa and Sharpener said in unison. Videl nodded.  
  
"Well I for one want to see this brother." Erasa said, "I'm gonna go out there." Then Erasa turned towards the door and started walking.   
  
"Alright Goten, this is what I want you to do..." Gohan said looking at his little brother. Just then Erasa snuck up behind Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" She yelled. Gohan jumped.  
  
"Erasa what are you doing here?" He asked her. Erasa looked at Goten,  
  
"Oh my God! Gohan your little brother is adorable." She yelled pushing Gohan out of the way. Goten blushed. Gohan straightened himself up.  
  
"Erasa, can you please go back inside Goten and I are discussing very important matters." He stated. Erasa looked at him,   
  
"Fine, I see I'm not wanted here, I'll leave." She was about to leave when a ki blast hit the school grounds. Erasa screamed and held onto Gohan. Gohan looked to see where it came from. Then Captain Ginyu floated down, still in Trunks' body. 


	6. Ginyu Wants Revenge!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ not mine  
  
Previously: Gohan was having a great time dancing with Videl until Goten showed up with some news, Captain Ginyu had returned.  
  
  
Gohan looked into the viscous Captain Ginyu's eyes, he new that that couldn't be Trunks in that body.  
  
"Ah, so we meet again, Gohan." Captain Ginyu smirked. Erasa was still gripping onto Gohan, scared out of her wits.  
  
"What business do you have here?" Gohan asked, "We defeated you once, haven't you learned anything?" Captain Ginyu grinned.  
  
"I've learned not to fight you, I have other means of getting my revenge." Captain Ginyu laughed. He placed his hand out and opened his palm. "Now give me the frog." Goten looked at Trunks still trapped in the frog's body he had in his hand, he pulled him back.  
  
"No way, you'll probably squash him." Goten stuck his tongue out at Ginyu. Ginyu was agitated by Goten's response; he then looked over to see the frightened Erasa holding onto Gohan.  
  
"Fine, if you won't give me the frog…" Captain Ginyu then ran over fast and stole Erasa from Gohan's grasp, Erasa screamed. "Then you won't get your little girlfriend here back." Ginyu laughed hysterically.  
  
"Erasa!" Gohan yelled, He then became angry, "Give her back!"  
  
"Give me the frog." Ginyu replied. Gohan looked down at Goten who still had Trunks concealed in his hands, he then looked at Erasa who was shaking with fear. Gohan then decided to speak.  
  
"Goten." He said, Goten looked up at his brother. "Give him Trunks!"  
  
"What!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"I said give him Trunks." Gohan yelled. Goten nodded and walked towards Ginyu.  
  
"You're not actually gonna give me to that creep?" Trunks yelled at Goten,  
  
"Well Gohan seems to know what he's doing," Goten replied.  
  
"I sure do hope so." Trunks said under his breath.  
  
Goten went up to Ginyu and gave him Trunks.  
  
"Now let Erasa go!" Gohan demanded, Ginyu released Erasa he then flew off. Goten was about to fly off after him, but Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Goten, stay here, I have another job for you." Goten turned around obediently and waited for Gohan's instructions. "Go home and tell Dad that Captain Ginyu is back," Goten nodded then flew off. Erasa had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Gohan. How come that little kid just threatened to kill me then he and your brother flew off?" She asked still shocked. Gohan was still staring into the sky.  
  
"Don't ask Erasa, it's way to complicated for me to explain." He faced her and smiled. "Besides, the prom is still on, let's just go in and have fun." Gohan walked up to Erasa and offered his hand. Erasa smiled and took Gohan's hand. They then walked back into the prom trying to forget the incident that just occurred.  
  
Meanwhile Captain Ginyu flew along with Trunks in his hands.  
  
"Let me go you asshole!" Trunks yelled. Ginyu laughed,   
  
"Don't worry I'll probably let you go, but first tell me one thing."   
  
"And what's that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Exactly which battles do you know about that occurred before you were born?" He asked, Trunks looked puzzled.  
  
'That's a weird question.' He thought. Then he answered. "Well actually, dad doesn't like to tell me about anything before I was born, I don't even know how he met my mum, and she's just as bad." Trunks explained. "All I know is that my dad is a prince." Ginyu snickered.  
  
'This has given me the perfect plan to cause havoc in Vegeta's life,' Ginyu thought. He then stopped in mid air and floated down.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Asked Trunks, not that it mattered. Ginyu placed Trunks down in the grass, then wondered into the bushes. Trunks stayed there, where was he going to go? He couldn't fly or hardly move being trapped in the frog's body. Soon Captain Ginyu returned still in Trunks' body.  
  
"Trunks, I think it's about time I gave you your body back!" Ginyu stated. "On one condition."  
  
"What's the condition?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The condition is that you let me go!"   
  
"I can live with that." Trunks smirked. Ginyu held up his fist.  
  
"Just to make sure..." Then Ginyu punched himself in the gut as hard as he could. "Ch…Ch…Change Now!" He muttered still in great pain. Soon Ginyu was breathing comfortably in the frog's body and Trunks was in great pain in his own body. "Better go swap with my old body before Trunks recovers," then Ginyu hopped into the bushes.  
  
Elsewhere Gohan and Videl had just finished another dance.  
  
"Gohan you should take up dancing professionally, you could be the next big thing,"Gohan blushed. "Come on, why don't we sit out for the next one?" Gohan nodded and he and Videl went and sat down, "So what did your brother want?" Videl asked. Gohan sweatdropped,  
  
"Umm, nothing too important, just wanted to tell me something he did that couldn't wait till I got home," Gohan laughed, Videl could tell it was fake. Erasa came over and sat next to Gohan,  
  
"Hey Gohan think you could spare me a dance?" She asked. Gohan blushed then looked over the Videl.  
  
"I don't have any objections." She said. Gohan and Erasa got up and made their ways to the dancefloor. Sharpener then sat down in Gohan's place and put his arm around Videl's shoulder,  
  
"Do you think you could spare me a dance?" Sharpener asked. Videl was mad,  
  
"Maybe when a giant purple alien guy breaks through the roof." Videl smartly replied. All of a sudden a ki blast hit the roof, everyone screamed and shielded their heads from falling debris, Erasa hung onto Gohan like before, Videl and Sharpener ran over and stood next to Gohan and the scared Erasa.  
  
"Hey Videl if your scared I'm always here to lean on." Sharpener said,   
  
"Can it!" Videl said. After the dust had cleared before Gohan stood Captain Ginyu, back in his original, purple body.  
  
"So Videl I guess you owe me a dance now." Sharpener reminded her. Videl was really agitated by this remark. Captain Ginyu stood there laughing hysterically. 


	7. Ginyu's Revenge On Gohan!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: If Dragonballs were real I'd ask for the rights to DBZ.  
  
Previously: Captain Ginyu found his old body, Goten went to tell Goku the news of Ginyu.  
  
"What!" yelled Goku when Goten told him the news. "This is not good, especially if he is in Trunks' body, He could destroy this entire planet in an instant with Trunks' power." Goten looked at the floor and began to sulk.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad, Gohan told me never to go near that frog and I didn't listen to him." Goku looked down at his son.  
  
"It's not your fault Goten, you didn't know who Captain Ginyu is and what he is capable of, I should have told you about some of those fights I had before you were born, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Goten dried his tears. Goku smiled, "Now I'm gonna go look for Ginyu, you stay here Goten," Goku flew out the door without telling Chi chi, she walked through the door just to see Goku leave,  
  
"Where did Goku go Goten?" She asked angrily. Goten started to shake,   
  
"Umm he went to do something that's not very important," Goten tried to explain.  
  
"I doubt it." Chi chi said. "But I can't worry about that now, I'm more interesting in getting Gohan into college, after all school ends in a few years and Gohan HAS to be ready." Goten wasn't listening to his mother's speech, he was more interested in what happened to Trunks.  
  
Meanwhile back at the dance Ginyu stood in front of Gohan laughing hysterically.  
  
"Gohan I've come for my revenge, and you're not going to like it." He said.  
  
"What revenge, I could crush you in an instant, heck I even think that Sharpener here could crush you in an instant, because you've gotten really weak since I last versed you." Gohan explained.   
  
"I suppose I could crush him, after all I am this school's best fighter, besides Videl and Gohan." Sharpener bragged. Ginyu laughed.  
  
"You fool Gohan, I already said I wasn't going to fight you to get revenge, in fact I already know how I'm going to get revenge on your father and Vegeta." Ginyu laughed. "But since I'm here I might as well get my revenge on you, this won't take long, all I have to do is say one sentence and your reputation would be ruined forever." Gohan was surprised by this remark,   
  
"What do you mean? Everyone hear knows all my secrets, that I'm the gold fighter that I'm saiya..." Gohan then stopped realising what Ginyu was going to say. "No don't tell them that, I'll be ruined!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Gohan what is he talking about?" Videl asked in confusion. Ginyu started laughing harder and harder.  
  
"So how should I brake this to your school friends Gohan? Simple or dramatic, should I just say, Gohan is an alien or should I say Gohan is half saiyan which is an extinct alien race?" Everyone stared at Gohan, Erasa backed away from him. Ginyu started to laugh, "Wow that was great, now I think the only thing that can top that is getting revenge on your father and Vegeta," Ginyu took to the air, still eying the broken Gohan, he smirked, "and I am going to love every minute of it." Ginyu laughed hysterically as he was about to exit the building when all of a sudden Videl stepped forward.  
  
"Look mister, I don't know what grudge you have against Gohan, but whatever it was it couldn't have been so bad that you had to tell everyone his deepest secret!" Videl yelled angrily. Gohan looked up at Videl, Ginyu was agitated by Videl's speech, he zoomed down and grabbed her, Gohan saw this, anger filled him.  
  
"Let her go!" He demanded. Ginyu floated up again laughing,  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" Gohan looked at him angrily. Ginyu grinned, "You wouldn't dare to do anything, I could kill this girl right now if I wanted to, then what would you do?" Gohan grew angrier with every word that Ginyu said. He was soon out of site; Gohan hung his head in disbelief.  
  
"Videl." He muttered, "I hope that you'll be alright." 


	8. Goku Comfronts Ginyu!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me.  
  
Previously: Ginyu just told Gohan's classmates that he was a saiyan, he also kidnapped Videl.  
  
The prom had just ended; Gohan flew to his house still in disbelief.  
  
"Mum I'm home!" Gohan yelled. Chi chi raced through the door at the sound of her son's voice.  
  
"Gohan how did it go?" She asked eagerly, Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Not so good." He responded. Chi chi looked at Gohan,  
  
"Did Videl say something to hurt you Gohan?" She asked, Gohan looked at his mother,  
  
"Something like that." He answered,   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan shook his head,   
  
"No it's fine Mum, it's not the end of the world." Goten then walked into the room, he saw his brother and ran over to him.  
  
"Gohan I did everything you told me to do, Dad said he would handle everything." Gohan smiled,   
  
"Good, But Dad doesn't know one detail, I have to go find him." Gohan was about to run out the door when Chi chi stopped him.  
  
"Hold it Gohan!" She yelled, "I want to know what is going on right now!" Gohan faced his mother.  
  
"Umm, Goten will explain everything, love you bye." Then Gohan flew out the door, Chi chi looked at Goten who was now shaking.  
  
Gohan flew towards Goku's Ki signal as fast as he could. All of a sudden Gohan noticed Trunks' Ki. He stopped in mid air.  
  
"Trunks' Ki?" Gohan thought out loud, "That's right Ginyu was in his original body when he showed up, that means that Trunks is still alive, but he seems pretty weak, I better go and check it out." Gohan flew over to where he was sensing Trunks' Ki signal.  
  
Trunks was trying to get up, but he was in great pain. Gohan soon arrived, Trunks looked up to see him.  
  
"G...G...Gohan!" He struggled to say,   
Gohan approached Trunks; he kneeled down and helped him stand,  
  
"Trunks I'll get you some help don't worry." Gohan picked up Trunks in his arms and started flying towards Dende's lookout.   
  
"Gohan who is this Captain Ginyu guy?" Trunks asked wearily, Gohan got angry.  
  
"He is an opponent we faced years ago," Gohan said.  
  
"Is he very strong?" asked Trunks, Gohan shook his head,   
  
"Not now, but he has a special power that could make him strong." Trunks looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Is that the changing bodies technique?" He asked, Gohan nodded, Trunks started laughing a little bit. Gohan looked down at him,  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked,  
  
"Well I was just thinking, what if me and Goten fused then he switched bodies with Gotenks what would happen when we defused?" Gohan started laughing a little,   
  
"I honestly wouldn't have a clue, but that is a pretty funny thought." Gohan then went serious again, "Let's just hope we don't find out."  
  
Elsewhere Erasa and Sharpener had just approached Mr. Satan's house.  
  
"Why couldn't Gohan do this? Videl was his date, He's probably too busy doing alien activities or something." Erasa smacked Sharpener in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Sharpener yelled,  
  
"I don't believe Gohan is an alien Sharpener, just because he has super human strength, can fly and turn his hair blonde doesn't mean he is an alien. After all Videl can fly as well."   
  
"But that guy said he was and Gohan didn't deny it." Sharpener explained. Erasa was getting angry.  
  
"If Gohan was an alien then he would have like a tail or something!" She yelled.  
  
"He might have had one, but then it was cut off" Sharpener joked, Erasa was fed up with Sharpener,  
  
"Just shut up Sharpener, Gohan never had a tail or any other weird feature, he is a normal human being."  
  
"You mean half a human being and half a saiya whatever." Sharpener then thought of something. "Hey Gohan has to be half saiya whatever and half a man because his super hero name is saiyaman, don't you get it?" Erasa looked at Sharpener.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care anymore, we have to get on with the task at hand." Sharpener swallowed hard,  
  
"Well you can do it Erasa your better friend's with Videl then I am." Sharpener said walking away. Erasa grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"No way am I doing this by myself, come one." She then dragged Sharpener up to the front of Mr. Satan's house.  
  
Meanwhile Captain Ginyu was still flying with Videl trapped in his arms.  
  
"Let me go!" Videl demanded struggling to get free, Ginyu laughed,  
  
"I don't think I will, besides no one will dare to touch me if I'm threatening to kill you." All of a sudden Goku appeared in front of Ginyu and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Goku!" Ginyu yelled in shock, Goku saw Videl trapped in Ginyu's grasp,   
  
"Let Videl go right now!" Goku demanded. Ginyu smirked.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Ginyu asked. Goku grew angry. Ginyu started laughing. "Don't worry Goku, I'll let her go eventually, but if you try anything I'm afraid I'll have to kill her." Goku looked at the scared Videl.  
  
"What do you want with Videl? She didn't do anything!" Goku said, Ginyu laughed even harder.  
  
"Well if I threaten to kill her then you won't try anything," Ginyu explained, Goku was raging with anger as Captain Ginyu laughed. "Well if you excuse me Goku I have to plan a few things,"  
  
"Like what?" Asked Goku.  
  
"None of your business!" Ginyu yelled, then flew passed Goku. Goku grew angry as he watched Ginyu leave.  
  
Elsewhere Trunks was telling Gohan everything that happened,  
  
"Why would Ginyu want his old body when your body is way stronger?" He asked Trunks, Trunks shrugged his shoulders and mumbled.   
  
"This is peculiar isn't it?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Gohan exactly who is this Captain Ginyu guy anyway?" Asked Trunks. Gohan then started to explain.  
  
"Captain Ginyu is part of an elite force called the Ginyu Force who were some of Frieza's top henchmen and were considered some of the strongest fighters in the universe until they versed us that is." Gohan explained.  
  
"Ok" Trunks said, "I think that explains who he is, but how come he was in that frog's body?"  
  
"Well he was going to switch bodies with Vegeta and if he was to succeed then we would have all been in deep shit, so Dad got a frog and through it in the way. Do you get it now?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. All of a sudden Goku appeared behind Gohan. Gohan turned around. "Dad did you find Ginyu?" He asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"And he has Videl." Goku explained. Gohan grew angry.  
  
"I know, no doubt he'll destroy her." Gohan said.   
  
"Well Ginyu said that if we don't try to fight him he'll eventually let her go." Goku tried to explain.  
  
"And you believed him?" Gohan asked agitated.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do?" Asked Goku. Gohan turned around.  
  
"I don't know," He sighed. "Maybe he will let her go." 


	9. Captain Ginyu's Plan!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine, it never was and it never will be. Sigh  
  
Previously: Gohan's prom ended, Goku met with Ginyu, Erasa and Sharpener went to tell Mr. Satan that Videl had been kidnapped.  
  
"What!" Yelled Mr. Satan when Erasa and Sharpener told him the news. "This is all that kid Gohan's fault." He said. Sharpener nodded.  
  
"Yeah Gohan is big trouble, if I would have taken Videl I would have kept both eyes on her at all times." Sharpener bragged. Mr. Satan looked at him.  
  
'Note to self, never let Videl go out with any boy ever again, especially not Sharpener or Gohan.' He thought. He then faced them both. "Thankyou for coming and telling me what happened to Videl and when you see Gohan tell him to stay the hell away from my daughter!" He yelled. Sharpener smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think we'll be seeing Gohan again, he probably went back to Mars or something." Erasa smacked Sharpener in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled, Sharpener was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Stop hitting me!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop calling Gohan an alien." Erasa answered. Mr. Satan grinned at this remark.  
  
"Ah ha, I knew that that Gohan kid wasn't normal, with all the flying and the light tricks and the love spell he cast on Videl, I knew he was an alien." Mr. Satan laughed. "Well I'm not gonna sit around anymore, I'm gonna go save my daughter." Then Mr. Satan ran out the front door.  
  
"So I take it that Mr. Satan is gonna go save Videl." Sharpener said stating the obvious. Erasa sweatdropped.   
  
Meanwhile Ginyu just landed with Videl still in his grasp. He walked up to a lake and looked down into it. Something shined on the bottom of the lake. Ginyu smirked.  
  
"Why don't you let me go you asshole?" Videl yelled. Ginyu then released her.  
  
"Stay there." He said as he dived into the lake. Videl watched him leave.  
  
"What does he think I am, stupid?" She said. "I'm out of here." She then flew off as fast as she could. Captain Ginyu arose from the water and noticed she was gone. He flew after Videl, overtook her and cut her off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Videl sighed. "Don't worry Videl, I won't hurt you, I don't want revenge on you. However you are the only way those saiyans will stay off my back long enough for me to get ready." He said.  
  
"For what?" Asked Videl. Ginyu grinned.  
  
"For my master plan of total humiliation for Vegeta and umm..." Ginyu got stuck. "I can't think of the word." Videl sweatdropped. "Well and something that will get back at Goku, all I need are the Dragonballs." He then showed Videl the thing he got from the lake, it was an old scouter, he put it on his face. "Let's see if this thing works." He said pushing the button. A reading came up of Videl's power level. It read one hundred and twenty. "You're pretty strong for a female earthling." Ginyu laughed. All of a sudden another reading appeared on Ginyu's radar. He turned around, the scouter read seventy. "Great, another weakling." He said. He then flew over and grabbed Videl and flew down to take cover.   
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Videl. Ginyu covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh." He whispered. Up in the sky a helicopter similar to Videl's flew over the trees.  
  
"Hey, that's my Dad." Videl yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Ginyu. Mr. Satan then flew off in a different direction.   
  
"He must be looking for me, this is bad." Videl thought out loud.  
  
"Why take orders from him? You could easily kick his ass." Ginyu said. Videl looked at Captain Ginyu.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You have a power level of one hundred and twenty whilst his is only seventy." Ginyu explained. Videl was shocked.  
  
"Your kidding, I'm actually stronger then my Dad? No wonder he doesn't spare with me anymore." Videl laughed.  
  
"Yeah that's nice," Ginyu said pressing the button on the scouter. "According to this scouter, there is a Dragonball one hundred miles west of here." Captain Ginyu grabbed Videl then started flying west.  
  
Meanwhile back on Dende's lookout Piccolo and Dende were watching what was happening with Captain Ginyu and Videl.  
  
"Why would Captain Ginyu want the Dragonballs?" Dende asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he may wish back Frieza or his force and give them ultimate power or something." Piccolo suggested.  
  
"But he said it had something to do with revenge on Goku and Vegeta." Dende said, "Then again, Frieza with ultimate strength is a good way to get revenge."  
  
"Well he said that he was going to humiliate Vegeta and do something unknown to Goku." Piccolo reminded Dende, "This is very confusing, we'll just have to see how  
it unfolds." Dende then realised something, he turned around to where Goku, Gohan and Trunks were. He walked over there.  
  
"Goku!" He said, Goku looked at Dende.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Does Vegeta know what's going on?" Dende asked. Goku shook his head. Trunks walked over to Goku.   
  
"Yeah, I want to go home anyway, it's like half past midnight and I'm tired." Gohan noticed the time as well.  
  
"Oh My God you're right, it is really late, Mum's gonna kill me and tomorrow is a school day as well." Goku laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I'll drop Trunks off then we can go home." Gohan sighed,  
  
"What's the point of going to school tomorrow anyway, everyone knows I'm a saiyan, my reputation is ruined, I'll probably never see Videl again." Gohan explained. Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Well Gohan if they really are your friends they won't care if you were a saiyan or not." Gohan smiled.  
  
"You're right Dad, they've probably forgotten the whole thing by now."  
  
Elsewhere Sharpener was making up bad jokes about Gohan.  
  
"Gohan phone home." He snickered. Erasa was fed up.  
  
"Sharpener, it's not nice to tease people."   
  
"Yeah, but it's fun." He then thought of another joke. "I wonder if Gohan is weak against kryptonite?"  
  
"Oh yes and I'm sure Darth Vader is his father." Erasa said sarcastically.  
  
"Could be, you never know." Sharpener replied. Erasa sweatdropped. 


	10. The Next Day!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me.  
  
Previously: Captain Ginyu is now searching for the Dragonballs, but why?  
  
"And that's what's going on." Goku said to the now outraged Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is in huge trouble right now." Vegeta said. "I shouldn't have sent him to bed so soon." Gohan then interrupted.  
  
"Speaking of bed, can we please go home Dad, it's one in the morning and I've got school tomorrow." Gohan asked his father.  
  
"Oh yes we can't let little Gohan miss out on school when his girlfriend has just been abducted and Captain Ginyu is planning to do something unknown!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"We have neighbours you now." Bulma interrupted. Goku laughed.  
  
"Well I guess we should go home now, Chi chi will kill me anyway. Bye." Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder then transferred them back to their home.  
  
"Goku!" Chi chi yelled, "Why are you so late? Get to bed Gohan, you've got school tomorrow." Gohan willingly went to his room. Chi chi watched him leave, then she turned back to Goku. "Goku, Goten explained everything and I want you to go kill this thing first thing tomorrow morning." Chi chi demanded.   
  
"It's not that simple Chi chi.," Goku said, Chi chi looked at him blankly.   
  
Gohan just walked into his room, Goten was sitting up in bed wide awake,  
  
"Gohan what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much squirt, go to bed, it's late." Gohan responded, Goten frowned and lay down.  
  
"So Gohan, who exactly is this Captain Ginyu guy?" Gohan just lay there not saying anything.  
  
The next day Gohan woke up as if nothing had happened, he looked at the time. It read six thirty a.m, Gohan laughed,   
  
"Wow, I went to bed really late last night and I woke up earlier, I should do that more often." Gohan then remembered Captain Ginyu. "But who cares with that maniac on the loose." Goten then woke up,   
  
"Gohan what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Gohan looked over at his little brother.   
  
"Go back to sleep Goten, I just felt like getting up early today."Goten then lay back down. Gohan got up out of bed and started to get dressed. Goten was lying down awake.  
  
"Hey Gohan, so who is Captain Ginyu?" He asked,   
  
"He's just this guy, nothing to worry about, we'll handle him." Gohan said.  
  
"Well why didn't you kill him last night when you had the chance?" Goten asked. Gohan stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his brother.  
  
"I don't know, I had the chance, but I was just scared to take it," Goten sat up.  
  
"But Gohan you're not supposed to get scared!" He yelled. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I'm a living person Gohan, everyone has to be scared of something." Goten shook his head,   
  
"No way, Dad's not scared of anything." Goten said, Gohan laughed,  
  
"You'd be surprised Goten." He said, then he thought of something, "As a matter of fact once Vegeta was scared, but he didn't admit it."  
  
"No way!" Goten yelled. "When, tell me?" He begged. Gohan laughed.  
  
"I'm not telling you cause you'll go tell Trunks then all hell would brake out." Gohan explained. He soon finished dressing and head out the door. "I'll see you later kiddo." He said closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Gohan soon arrived in Satan City, he looked at his watch, it read seven fifty five, "Looks like I have half an hour to spare," Gohan looked around, "I guess I'll go get some breakfast or something." He walked down the street looking around, a few of his classmates walked by staring at him, Gohan sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have come out today." he thought out loud, he then stopped in front of a breakfast shop, "This'll do." Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, "Let's see here, I have twenty-five zenni, this should be enough to get me a decent breakfast." Gohan entered the store only to notice Sharpener and Erasa sitting at one of the tables, Erasa noticed Gohan and waved. Gohan sighed in relief, 'At least Erasa doesn't care that I'm a saiyan.' Gohan thought. Gohan ordered some breakfast and went and sat down with Erasa and Sharpener, "Hey guys." He said. Sharpener just looked at Gohan blankly. Erasa smiled.  
  
"How are you today Gohan?" She asked as if nothing happened. Sharpener smirked.  
  
"He's probably feeling great since he left us to tell Mr. Satan that Videl had been abducted." Gohan frowned,  
  
"Sorry guys, I should have told him after all Videl was my date." Erasa smiled,   
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Gohan, where did you go anyway?" She asked.  
  
"He probably went to Endor." Erasa elbowed Sharpener in the ribs. "What was that for?" Sharpener yelled,   
  
"I wish you would stop calling Gohan an alien, he is not an alien." She faced Gohan, "Please tell me you're not an alien." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Actually I kind of am." Erasa got a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Told ya!" Sharpener stated.  
  
"So all that stuff that guy said was true?" Erasa asked, Gohan nodded, "So you are half a saiya whatever that is pretty much an extinct race?" Gohan nodded again.   
  
"So what exactly are these saiya things?" Sharpener asked, Gohan looked at him,  
  
"Fine I guess I'll tell you." Gohan said as he got ready to explain, "the saiyans are an extint alien race that existed over 30 years ago, they were feared throughout the universe because of their great power and ability to turn oozaru which is turning into a giant ape at the sight of the full moon." Sharpener then interrupted.  
  
"Man I've been saying all the wrong jokes, Gohan was from the Planet of the Apes all along." Erasa hit Sharpener in the back of the head. "I wish you would stop doing that." Sharpener said.  
  
"Anyway Gohan continue," Erasa said ready to listen in. Gohan was about to start again when he noticed the time.  
  
"Oh my God it's almost eight thirty, we're totally gonna be late!" He yelled as he rose from his chair. Erasa and Sharpener noticed the time as well,  
  
"Oh no!" Erasa yelled, "We are pretty late. This isn't good."   
  
Well we ain't gonna get there standing around like this!" Gohan yelled, then he and Erasa ran out the door whilst Sharpener just walked calmly behind.  
  
'It's just school, no big loss.' He thought. 


	11. Captain Ginyu's Plan!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
I've been getting some pretty weird reviews lately, one off someone saying something about not getting enough reviews??? And one saying all this queer stuff about the story not making any sense, it makes sense in the fact that they're trying to keep a low profile like in the Buu Saga so they can plan things, not just race in on everything, does that answer your question?   
  
Disclaimer: DBZ not mine.  
  
Previously: Gohan tried to get on with his daily life and told Sharpener and Erasa what a saiyan was.  
  
"Man, I'm glad we got to school on time." Erasa said relieved. Everyone in the class was staring at Gohan except Erasa and Sharpener.   
  
"Listen up class," The teacher said. "I don't know what Gohan did last night, but this is a place of learning, not staring!" No one payed attention and kept staring at Gohan. The teacher then noticed Videl's empty seat. "Where's Videl Stan?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, wasn't she kidnapped?" Asked one of the students.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention after the whole Gohan is an alien thing." Another one said. Gohan sunk low into his chair.   
  
Meanwhile Captain Ginyu and Videl were still searching for the Dragonballs, already gathered five.  
  
"You never told me what you're gonna use the Dragonballs for." Videl said, Ginyu turned to face her.  
  
"Well, you see, It's a pretty awkward situation," Ginyu stated.  
  
"What do mean?" Videl asked.  
  
"I don't know, I want revenge on Vegeta and Goku, but for some reason this stunt will help them as well." Videl looked puzzled.   
  
"I don't follow?" She said.  
  
"It's like this..." Ginyu started to explain. "I have this crazy plan that probably won't even work in which I bring back the planet Vegeta and all the saiyans killed in the last forty years." Videl looked puzzled at this remark.  
  
"Why would you want to do that? Wouldn't that be a good thing for Vegeta and Goku?" Videl asked.  
  
"It would be, but at the same time it wouldn't be." Ginyu tried to explain, "Let me put it this way, Vegeta is the prince of the saiyans, but since the planet was destroyed Vegeta doesn't think of himself as a prince much anymore since the only other full-blooded saiyan is Goku who doesn't really treat Vegeta as a prince and since Vegeta has forgotten his authority it might make him confused to get all this responsibility back so quickly. Not to mention that Trunks knows nothing about Vegeta's past and because Vegeta married an earthling that would be considered treason."   
  
"I think that makes sense because the pressure of all these new challenges will cause Vegeta to be confused and somewhat humiliated." Videl said. Ginyu nodded,  
  
"Exactly!" Ginyu replied.  
  
"Well that explains Vegeta, but what about Goku?" Ginyu smirked.  
  
"Well that's the easy part. You see, Goku doesn't like being a saiyan very much, it angers him, but he doesn't show that he hates it because he knows that it can't go away."  
  
"So if you wish the saiyans back Goku will have to be face to face with his problem and he'll be angry and confused." Videl said.  
  
"Well something like that, but the main thing is that I will get revenge on them." Ginyu said. Videl nodded.  
  
"But what if your plan backfires?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, but I have other plans if that happens."   
  
"Like what?" Asked Videl.  
  
"None of your business!" He yelled, " The only problem with Plan A is that the Dragon may not be able to bring back the planet Vegeta and all the saiyans destroyed."  
  
"I don't think he will be able too, but it never hurts to try." She said. Ginyu looked at her then grinned.  
  
"You seem to be very interested in my plan." Ginyu stated. Videl giggled,  
  
"Actually, I do find this very intense and exciting." She said  
  
Meanwhile up at the lookout Dende and Piccolo were discussing what Captain Ginyu just said.  
  
"Dende, can Ginyu do all that with the Dragonballs?" Piccolo asked, Dende sighed,  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I think he can." He answered.  
  
"Well I'm positive that the original Dragonballs could have done this, but since it's two wishes now it might not be able to, except that the original Dragonballs can only wish back people a year after they died." Piccolo explained.  
  
"That's the thing." Dende said, "I tried to make these Dragonballs a lot like the Namekian ones excluding the part about wishing people back more then once, only having two wishes and no one who has died before can come back, but the Namekian balls could also wish back Planets and people who have died at any time back, so I included that in the Earth's Dragonballs, but it may be too much for Shenlong to handle so he may not be able to perform it."   
  
"But Ginyu is also thinking of another plan just in case this one doesn't work, what do you think that could be?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, it might be something a whole lot worse, but hopefully we won't find out what that is." Dende explained. "This entire thing is way too confusing," Piccolo nodded,  
  
"We'll just have to see how things unfold." 


	12. The Wish!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors note: Am I confusing you yet? This story will make sense, once Captain Ginyu explains more of why he did all this, then all hell will break out if it hasn't already.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ not mine.  
  
Previously: Captain Ginyu told Videl Plan A.  
  
"Alright it's three-thirty," Gohan said as he ran out the school looking at his watch. "That gives me approximately three hours to go and get the scoop on Captain Ginyu." Gohan ran to a non-crowded area and flew off.  
  
"Ok I am really confused." Goku said when Piccolo told him what was happening. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I know, this is more confusing then Cell." He stated.  
  
"That was pretty confusing, wasn't it?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well I'm not too worried, this will give me a chance to get the respect I deserve." Goku looked at him.  
  
"See what's the point about bringing back all the saiyans?" Goku asked, "It wouldn't bother us."   
  
"Well it might not work anyway. We're not sure." Dende explained.  
  
"Well I hope it does, I'm sick of all you earthlings and your pathetic culture anyway." Vegeta yelled.   
  
Gohan soon arrived on the scene.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"It's a long story," Piccolo said. "Not to mention it makes no sense whatsoever."   
  
"Alright, well I'm ready for a long explanation." Gohan said, "But first I want to know if Videl is alright." Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Except I think she's gone crazy, she actually thinks all these ideas of Ginyu's are good." Gohan laughed.  
  
"She doesn't mean any of that, there's just nothing else to do but seem interested in everything when you're in her situation."  
  
"So you're saying that Videl is actually dead bored and has nothing else to do except agree with Captain Ginyu's plans?" Gohan nodded. "Before this made no sense, now it's making as little sense as a paper boy working for free." Goku joked.  
  
"Kakarot, if that's supposed to be a joke I'm not laughing." Vegeta said. Goku sweatdropped.  
  
Meanwhile Captain Ginyu had just collected the seventh Dragonball,  
  
"Alright now I can make my plan a reality." He laughed.   
  
"Oh joy." Videl said sarcastically, "Can I go now? My dad is probably worried sick." Videl asked. Ginyu released her.   
  
"Now get out of my sight." Ginyu said looking at the last Dragonball. Videl turned around and flew in the direction of Dende's lookout. Ginyu placed all seven balls together and summoned Shenlong. Videl was flying along as fast as she could,   
  
'Man I wish I was faster, I have to tell someone about this.' She thought. The sky turned black around her, 'Great, black sky means big trouble.'  
  
Up on the lookout the sky also turned black, Goku took a deep breath.  
  
"This is it." He said. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You have awaken me from my sleep, tell me your wish!" Shenlong yelled. Ginyu smirked.  
  
"I want to wish back the Planet Vegeta and all the saiyans killed in the last forty years." Ginyu yelled.  
  
"He was serious." Piccolo said shocked.  
  
Shenlong stalled for a moment.  
  
"I cannot grant that wish." He yelled, Ginyu frowned, "However, I could bring back the Planet Vegeta for the first wish and all the Saiyans killed in the last forty years in the second wish." Ginyu laughed.   
  
"Then let it be!" He yelled. Shenlong's eyes glowed bright red.  
  
"Your wishes have been granted." He yelled, then he turned into a bright yellow and disappeared back into the balls. The balls flew up and zoomed off in a fantastic light show. Ginyu laughed.  
  
"Excellent." He said.  
  
"What happened Piccolo?" Goku asked. Piccolo looked at him,  
  
"It worked." He said. Vegeta laughed,   
  
"Oh this is too much." He said. "Well since there's no reason for him to be alive I'll go kill him now, you coming Kakarot?" Vegeta explained. Goku looked over to him.  
  
"I suppose so." He said, "How 'bout you Gohan?" Gohan nodded. "Piccolo?"   
  
"Not like I have much choice." Goku nodded then instantly transmitted Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo down to where Ginyu was. 


	13. What About Frieza?

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors Note: Well thanks for the many reviews, this story is starting to make sense but it will make a lot more sense in about three chapters, one reviewer already guessed a bit of what will happen. Not to mention that I will have a new surprise in store in about 3-6 more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to the Japanese.  
  
Previously: Captain Ginyu wished all the saiyans and the planet Vegeta back.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta just arrived on the scene. Gohan looked around.  
  
"Where's Videl?" He asked angrily. Ginyu laughed.  
  
"I let her go." He said. "Now are you going to kill me or what?" He said. Vegeta put his hand up ready to throw a ki blast at Ginyu. Goku stopped him.  
  
"Wait Vegeta, something's not right." He said. Vegeta grew angry.  
  
"What do you mean? He's willing to die so I say let him die!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Exactly why would he want to die without seeing if his revenge plan will work?" Goku asked. Ginyu laughed.  
  
"Because I left one very important thing out when I told Videl my plan," Everyone was shocked by this.  
  
"And that was...?" Piccolo asked. Ginyu shook his head.  
  
"I'm not telling you," He answered. "But, I will tell you that it has something to do with Frieza."   
  
"Frieza?" Goku yelled. "What could this possibly have to do with Frieza?" Ginyu laughed hysterically.  
  
"You'll see." He laughed even louder. Vegeta grew impatient and threw a ki blast at him to finish him off.   
  
"Vegeta what did you do that for?" Goku asked.  
  
"He was annoying me and besides whatever this thing is we can handle it, after all Frieza would be the weakest opponent to face at our level." Vegeta explained.  
  
"But he said it had something to do WITH Frieza, not Frieza exactly."   
  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it." Vegeta assured Goku. "Now seeing as though I have no reason to be on Earth anymore I'll be leaving tomorrow."   
  
"What about Bulma and Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'll come back." Vegeta answered.   
  
"When?"  
  
"I'll only be gone for a month or something." Goku shook his head.   
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled, Goku looked over.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" He asked.   
  
"I'm gonna go find Videl," Goku nodded.  
  
"Good luck!" He yelled as Gohan flew off. Goku turned his attention back to Vegeta, "Well it's your decision Vegeta, but I know that I'm not going anywhere unless it's absolutely necessary,"  
  
"Suit yourself Kakarot, but I'm going." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Well I'm going home now, this entire thing is crazy, although there's something about this that reminds me of something." Goku said. "But I can't think of it at the moment, it's a blur." Goku went into a deep thought. "But it might not be important." Goku then got ready to do an instant transmition. "I'll see you guys later." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Well I'm going too." Vegeta yelled, then he flew off leaving Piccolo alone.  
  
"I don't think the revenge Captain Ginyu talked about is what he meant, maybe something terrible will come out of this." Piccolo thought out loud, "I'll have to think hard about this one."  
  
Meanwhile Gohan had just found Videl.  
  
"Videl!" He yelled. Videl turned around; a giant smile came across her face, then turned to anger.  
  
"Gohan you jerk, why didn't you rescue me?" She yelled. Gohan sweatdropped.   
  
"Well umm... the thing is that I was umm... scared that if I tried to help you Ginyu would kill you or something." Gohan explained. Videl frowned.  
  
"Well you should have come and rescued me, my Dad is going to kill me now."   
  
"Should I take you home?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well seeing as though we were supposed to be on a date before all this happened I guess you should." Videl giggled, then she and Gohan flew towards Satan City. 


	14. Raditz and Turles?

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.  
  
Previously: Vegeta killed Captain Ginyu and a new threat is awakening that has something to do with Frieza.  
  
"So I'll see you later Videl?" Gohan said as he and Videl stood outside Videl's house.  
  
"If my Dad doesn't kill me first." She answered. "How am I going to explain this one?"   
  
"Just tell him the truth." Gohan replied.  
  
"Like that'll work, talking to my Dad is like talking to a brick wall."  
  
"My Mum is worse." Gohan said.  
  
"True." Videl answered. They both started laughing.  
  
"Well I better go. Good luck." Gohan said as he flew away.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was packing his bags.  
  
"Vegeta you can't be serious about this?" Bulma asked, really upset.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well if you're going then I'm going!" Bulma replied. Vegeta answered straight away.  
  
"No you're not!" He yelled, "This has absolutely nothing to do with you!" Vegeta sighed. "I'm sorry Bulma, but it's where I belong." Bulma turned to walk out.  
  
"Well just remember that you have a home here as well." She then walked out of the room.  
  
Gohan had just arrived back at his house.  
  
"Mum, I'm home." Chi chi raced in to greet her son.  
  
"Gohan, I'm glad you're home." She said relieved. Goku walked through the door with a sandwich in his hand, he took a bite.  
  
"Gohan did you find Videl." He mumbled. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I took her home." Goku swallowed.  
  
"Good, I'm glad she's alright." Gohan looked at his mother.  
  
"Mum, when's dinner? I'm starving." He asked. Chi chi shook her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with you boys?" She said. Goku then felt something.  
  
"Gohan!" He yelled. Gohan looked at his father.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you feel that?" Goku asked. Gohan looked around.  
  
"Feel what?"   
  
"That ki signal." Gohan then noticed it.  
  
"Now I sense it." He said. "It seems familiar, what could it be?"  
  
"There are at least two of them." Goku said. He made his way to the door.  
  
"Goku what's wrong?" Chi chi asked,   
  
"Stay inside Chi chi." Goku demanded. Goku opened the door and stepped outside, he looked up at the sky. Two people came down and landed in front of him. Goku realised who they were. "Raditz and Turles!" He yelled angrily. Raditz laughed.  
  
"So nice to see you again brother." He said. Gohan ran outside and saw the two of them. Goten followed.  
  
"Hey who are these guys?" Goten asked. He then noticed Turles looked like Goku. "Hey Dad, how come that guy looks like you?"  
  
"Since when have you had two kids Kakarot?" Turles asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Hold on there Kakarot." Raditz yelled, "I think that we should explain that we aren't evil anymore. Since you killed Frieza and everything." Goku looked surprised.  
  
"So because I'm stronger then you, you don't want to fight me." Raditz and Turles shook their heads,   
  
"No," Raditz said, "It's because Frieza had total rule over us and we couldn't do anything to stop him."  
  
"Wait a second." Gohan interrupted, "How do you guys know that my Dad killed Frieza if you were dead when it happened?" Raditz pointed to the scouter on his face,  
  
"My Father told me on this." He explained, Turles elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"What was that for?" He yelled.  
  
"Ix nay on the ather fay." He whispered.  
  
"Why? He said he would come here in…" Turles covered Raditz mouth,   
  
"I said shut up about that!" He yelled.  
  
"Those two are weird." Goten said. Gohan nodded. Turles and Raditz straightened up.  
  
"Anyway Kakarot seeing as though we won't have a lift back to our home planet for approximately fifty-two hours, can we crash here?" Turles asked.  
  
"Well Vegeta's leaving for there tomorrow, why not go with him?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Because we already got a lift planned." Raditz said.  
  
"Well why not cancel?"   
  
"Because then he'll have no reason to come to Earth." Turles yelled.  
  
"Who?" Gohan asked. Turles and Raditz got scared.  
  
"Oh just a friend who wants to check out the scenery of Earth." Turles said trying not to laugh. Goku looked at Gohan.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Goku looked back at his long lost family members.  
  
"Fine I guess you can stay here until your ride comes." Raditz and Turles laughed happily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kakarot." Turles said.  
  
"I hope you're making the right decision Dad." Gohan said.  
  
"I hope I am too." 


	15. Trunks' Scheme!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Previously: Raditz and Turles showed up and asked Goku if they could stay at his house till their ride got there.  
  
"Wait a second." Gohan said. "If you guys are here, then what happened to Nappa and Brolly?" Turles and Raditz looked at each other, then looked back at Gohan and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"I just found Turles here then we decided to come here." Raditz explained. "Didn't see any signs of Nappa or Brolly."  
  
"Well they must be out there somewhere." Gohan said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hold on." Turles interrupted, "Since when was Brolly ever on Earth?"  
  
"It's a long story." Gohan said.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Raditz asked. Gohan sighed,  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Meanwhile Videl was telling her father where she was.  
  
"I tell you Videl, ever since you met this Gohan kid you've been getting into all sorts of trouble." Mr. Satan said.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. At least I'm not dead." Videl laughed. Mr. Satan grew angry.  
  
"That's not the point!" He yelled. Videl went silent. Mr. Satan calmed down. "I just don't want you to get hurt."   
  
"Come on Dad, I won't get hurt." Videl said, Mr. Satan sighed.  
  
Elsewhere Trunks was begging his father to take him to the planet Vegeta.  
  
"Please Dad, I really really want to go, I'll behave. Please take me." Trunks pleaded. Vegeta was still getting ready to go.  
  
"No son, I can't take you." He answered.  
  
"But I'm a saiyan too, and I belong there as well." Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, you can't come and that's final!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks frowned and walked slowly out the door. He then clenched his fist and turned around.  
  
"Fine! Leave, see if I care!" He yelled, he turned back around and ran to his room, passing Bulma.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" She yelled as he ran passed. She turned around to see Vegeta in the corridor. "Vegeta what happened to Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Bulma, that kid is spoiled." Vegeta snapped and walked back into the room. Trunks went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He got a suitcase out and starting packing some clothes.  
  
"Like I'm gonna stay here when the whole universe is out there." He said sorting through some clothes. "I'm gonna sneak inside the ship and go to this planet." He finished packing, closed his suitcase and went to the phone. "Now to ring Goten and ask him to come." Trunks dialled Goten's number on the phone and waited for someone to pick up. Gohan answered.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Gohan, is Goten there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hi Trunks, I'll get Goten, hang tight." Gohan said. Trunks waited. Soon Goten came on the phone.  
  
"Hi Trunks, what's up?" Goten asked. Trunks was relieved to hear his friends voice.  
  
"Goten, do you know about the saiyan planet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know, these two saiyans showed up at our house a few hours ago, one looks a lot like my Dad." Goten explained.  
  
"That's interesting Goten, but wouldn't it be cool if we went to that planet as well?"  
  
"Gee I don't know Trunks, I don't think I would be allowed."  
  
"That's why we aren't telling anyone." Trunks said.   
  
"But how would we get there?" Goten asked.  
  
"My Dad's going tomorrow, we just sneak onto the space ship with him." Goten started laughing.  
  
"Wow, cool, I can't wait Trunks." Goten said happily.  
  
"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow morning sometime." Trunks said.  
  
"Bye." Goten said. They both hung up the phone. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Excellent." He said. "My scheme is going to go off without a hitch." 


	16. Trunks' Scheme is About to Take Place!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors Note: Soz I haven't been updating much, I've been planning my next fanfiction. "Dragonball Z the Musical." In this story I use lyrics from popular songs at some times, it takes place during the saiyaman saga through to the end of the buu saga except this time around it's a musical, hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ not mine.  
  
Previously: Trunks had plotted with Goten to go with Vegeta when he left.  
  
Trunks was sitting in his room waiting for Goten to show up.   
  
"Where is that baby?" Trunks said. "He's never on time." Just then Trunks heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
  
"Trunks you come down here and say goodbye to your father!" Bulma yelled on the other side. Trunks began to yell.  
  
"No. Why does he have to go anyway?" Trunks yelled. "It's not fair!" Trunks threw  
a pillow at the door. "Leave me alone!" Bulma left calmly.  
  
"Why is Trunks so angry?" She thought out loud. Goten just came through Trunks' window.  
  
"I'm here Trunks." He said excited.  
  
"Great, I don't think my mum will come back up again till after dad leaves and we'll be gone as well." Trunks explained. "So I think we'll be able to get away with this." Goten and Trunks made there way out the window and down to the ship. Trunks noticed his parents talking. "Goten." He said. Goten stopped.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" He asked.   
  
"I want to hear what my parents are talking about." Trunks said.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks is pretty upset." Bulma said. "I think you should go talk to him before you leave." Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Fine I'll go talk to him," Vegeta agreed. Trunks got scared.   
  
"This isn't good." He said, he then ran back to the house.  
  
"Trunks where are you going?" Goten yelled behind him.  
  
"Stay here Goten," Trunks yelled back. Goten stayed as he was told as Trunks raced back to his room. Trunks flew up into his bedroom through the window and sat on his bed as if he had never left. Vegeta knocked on the door.  
  
"Trunks are you alright." Trunks started to bring on the tears.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He yelled. "You were supposed to go to your stupid planet so just go."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Vegeta said.  
  
"You've never wanted to have a father, son talk before." Trunks yelled. Vegeta grew impatient.  
  
"Well I do now, so are you going to let me in or am I going to have to brake this door down?" Vegeta yelled. He got ready to blast the door down.  
  
"What's the difference, you're going to leave even if I tell you how I feel." Vegeta lowered his arm.  
  
"Fine Trunks, if you don't want to talk then I'm not going to make you." Vegeta said, "But don't I at least get a good-bye?" He asked.  
  
"Why?" Trunks said, "You said you're going to come back, so what's the point?" 'Besides I'm following you there.' Trunks thought.  
  
"Well I'll miss you son, but I will be back, I promise." Vegeta said and walked away. Trunks sighed in relief and rushed out the window down to the bored Goten.   
  
"Finally!" Goten yelled, "What took you so long, I was getting bored."   
  
"Shut up Goten, the main thing is I'm here and that means we can stow away on the ship now."   
  
"Alright this'll be fun." Goten laughed. 


	17. Busted!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors Note: Remember to R&R my story people, the more I know about it the better and also remember to check out my new story Dragonball Z The Musical which I am working on and will be available to read soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things so I'll make it fast, DBZ isn't mine peeps.  
  
Previously: Trunks and Goten are ready to follow Vegeta into space.  
  
Vegeta boarded the ship, ready for whatever lay ahead. Goten and Trunks watched calmly from the bushes, ready to make their move and enter the ship.  
  
"When are we going to get on the ship Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Wait until my Mum stops watching."   
  
"But she may not turn away." Goten said. Just then Bulma's mother came out and Bulma turned to face her.  
  
"Here's our chance Goten." Trunks said, Goten nodded and they both hurried towards the spaceship. They climbed aboard and looked for a place to hide. Trunks noticed the stairway to the kitchen. "Down there Goten!" He pointed to the staircase. They both rushed down into the kitchen. Vegeta heard a noise and turned around. He looked around and saw nothing.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard something." He said, he walked over to where the noise was coming from and looked around for any signs of movement. Trunks and Goten were hiding in a half open cupboard in the kitchen of the ship trying to stay quiet. Vegeta flew down into the kitchen and looked around, but saw nothing. He didn't go near the half open cupboard where the boys were hiding.   
  
Bulma poked her head into the ship just as Vegeta flew back up.  
  
"Vegeta why haven't you left yet?" She asked. Vegeta landed on his feet. "Don't tell me you were getting a snack before you even took off?" Bulma asked angrily. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, I just thought I heard something." Vegeta answered still wondering what the noise was.   
  
"Well if you're going to go then go, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back." Vegeta nodded and Bulma left. Vegeta went to the controls and started the ship; Goten and Trunks were still hiding trying not to laugh.  
  
"This is it Goten," Trunks said. Goten nodded happily.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house Chi chi was looking for Goten.  
  
"Where is that boy?" She thought out loud whilst searching the house. "He would have told me if he were going to Trunks' house." Chi chi then realised what the boys were doing. "Oh no, Goten did go to Trunks' house and they are going to leave with Vegeta." She ran out to find Goku. "Goku." Goku was sitting down talking to his long lost saiyan relations.   
  
"So who exactly is going to come pick you guys up?" He asked.   
  
"It's a secret." Raditz said. Goku got down on one knee.   
  
"Please tell me, I can keep a secret." He pleaded. Raditz and Turles laughed. Chi chi came racing in to find her husband pleading on one knee. Goku saw Chi chi and straightened up. Chi chi sweatdropped.   
  
'What am I going to do with him?' She thought. She then became her normal angry self and told Goku what Goten and Trunks were up to. "Goku, Goten and Trunks are going to sneak aboard Vegeta's ship and stow away when he goes back to the planet Vegeta." Goku looked puzzled.  
  
"Wait, how do you know all this?" He asked curiously. Chi chi grew angrier.  
  
"Because Goten has disappeared and he usually tells me where he is going unless he is part of some crazy scheme!" She yelled. She then went calm again. "So Goku can you please go stop them before they leave." Goku nodded and instantly transmitted over to Bulma's house.  
  
Vegeta had just started the engine and was about to go. Goku transmitted just moments before he blasted off, Bulma looked over to him.  
  
"Goku?" She said puzzled, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'll explain later just tell Vegeta not to leave." Bulma nodded and picked up a picture phone linked to the ship. She turned it on.  
  
Inside the ship Vegeta saw Bulma appear on the screen.  
  
"Bulma what is it?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Vegeta, Goku wants to talk to you." Vegeta grew angrier.  
  
"Well hurry up then!" Bulma handed the phone over to Goku. "What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vegeta I have a feeling that Trunks and Goten are stowing away on your spaceship."  
  
"Knowing those two you're probably right." Vegeta agreed, he then stopped the engine.  
  
"Hey Trunks why did the motor stop?" Goten asked curled up in the corner of the cupboard. Trunks was looking around outside.  
  
"I don't know, maybe there's something wrong with the ship?"  
  
"But that means that we can't go into outer space." Goten sighed. Vegeta started to fly down into the kitchen, Trunks quickly ran into the cupboard and shut the door. Vegeta looked at the cupboard.   
  
"I could have sworn that was open earlier." Vegeta walked over and opened the door. Trunks and Goten were curled at shaking in the corner. Trunks opened one eye and saw his father.  
  
"Umm, hi Dad." He said. 


	18. In Hot Water!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Author's Note: Well guys it's been ages since I last updated, but there is a very good reason, so don't go getting all mad on me, I'll explain. Well we had to reformat our computer because we had 7 viruses on it, so naturally all my chapters were deleted and I forgot to ask my bro's friend to save them for me when he said do you want anything saved? Then after re-installing Microsoft word 2 months later I couldn't get it to work and I forgot to ask my brother for help because I am not the smartest of people when it comes to computer techniques, I can just install and work, I can't do all the technical stuff. Well that's my reason, now hopefully I'll be able to get back to my story and the movies I've been working on, go to my website to see them.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, DBZ ain't mine.  
  
Previously: Vegeta found Goten and Trunks hiding in the ship.  
  
"What were you boys thinking?" Vegeta yelled at the scared straight Goten and Trunks.   
  
"We're sorry Dad, but we've never been in outer space before and we really wanted to go." Trunks tried to explain.   
  
"Well all thanks to your little adventure I have to wait two whole days until I can blast off again." Vegeta yelled enraged. Goku stood there next to Bulma, both of them wondering what Vegeta would say next. Goku then remembered something.  
  
"Vegeta I almost forgot." He said. Vegeta turned to Goku still angry.  
  
"What is it Kakarot, the fact that you should be lecturing your own kid instead of letting me do it for you?" Goku sweatdropped.   
  
"No, but you know how Ginyu made that wish for all saiyans to be bought back?" Vegeta nodded. "Well all the saiyans did come back, even the ones that died here."   
  
"What?" Vegeta yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Vegeta asked angrily. Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you since it happened and I just forgot."   
  
"Well where are they now?" Vegeta asked still enraged. Goku was still nervous.  
  
"Umm, two of them are at my place as we speak, I'm not sure about the other two." Goku explained.  
  
"Learn how to count Kakarot, there were three saiyans killed on Earth, not four." Vegeta said. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No there were four."  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Three! Nappa, Raditz and Brolly!" Vegeta yelled as the two feuded.  
  
"You forgot about Turles." Goku added. Vegeta became shocked.  
  
"Turles? I thought he died with the planet." Vegeta said.  
  
"No I killed him here on Earth." Goku explained.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me how?" Vegeta yelled. Goku nodded and started to explain.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were sitting in the lunchroom talking.  
  
"So Videl seeing as though Gohan is a monkey man, how bout you dump him and go out with me?" Sharpener whispered in Videl's ear.   
  
"Forget it Sharpener, he may be an alien, but I don't really care." Videl said staring at Gohan was eating a sandwich. Sharpener grew angry.  
  
'No way Videl, I will have you even if it kills me trying' he thought. "Gohan!" He yelled, "I challenge you to an eating contest." Gohan almost choked at this request. "Tomorrow, lunchtime, we will have a showdown, whoever can eat the most chicken wings will win Videl." Videl rolled her eyes. Gohan swallowed down some water to stop choking.  
  
Elsewhere Goku just finished explaining how he destroyed Turles.  
  
"Well I guess that makes sense, your planet was in danger, so you defended it, but it was a pretty crappy ending."   
  
"Yeah I know it made no sense." Goku laughed. Goten was laughing.  
  
"Ha ha, my dad rules!" He yelled happily. Trunks watched the happy Goten as he danced around.  
  
"You are so juvenile Goten." Trunks said.  
  
"Well we better go now." Goku said. "Chi chi is probably wondering where I went to. See ya later." He said, Goten bounced over to his father, then Goku instantly transmitted them back to their house. Chi chi was standing there waiting to greet them.  
  
"So was I right?" She asked knowing the answer. Goku nodded. Chi chi smiled. "Good... Goten you're grounded." Goten sighed and walked slowly off to his room.   
  
Goten sat in his room staring at the ceiling. Just then Gohan came through the door, Goten sat up to greet his brother.  
  
"Gohan!" He yelled happily. Gohan went straight over to the cupboard, ignoring his little brother. "Gohan, hello?" Goten said trying to get Gohan's attention. Gohan looked over to his brother.  
  
"Sorry squirt, but I'm in a hurry." Gohan said sorting through his clothes. "I have to meet Videl at the movies," he explained putting on a shirt. Goten frowned.  
  
"But Gohan, I'm grounded and I wanna talk to you." He said.  
  
"Sorry bro, we'll catch up later." Gohan said fixing up his outfit. "Gotta run, see ya squirt." Gohan said, running out the door. Goten, watched his brother leave and lay back on the bed.  
  
"It's not fair." He said out loud. "It was Trunks' idea, not mine." 


	19. Eating Contest!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ not mine.  
  
Previously: Goten got grounded, Sharpener challenged Gohan to eating contest, Vegeta learned about Goku killing Turles.  
  
The tension mounded as students gathered round to witness the event. Gohan stared at Sharpener opposite him as the two got ready for the match to begin. Sharpener grinned confidently as Gohan stared him down.  
  
'When I win this Videl will be mine.' Sharpener thought, fire in his eyes. "Alright Gohan, are you ready?" Sharpener asked. Gohan nodded smirking. "Then let's go." Erasa and Videl bought out two plates of chicken wings and sat them down in front of the two boys.  
  
"Begin." Erasa shouted. Sharpener started digging into the chicken wings whilst Gohan just calmly started eating them slowly one by one. Erasa and Videl stood back watching.  
  
"Something's wrong." Videl said. Erasa looked at her.   
  
"What's the matter Videl?" Erasa asked curiously.  
  
"It's Gohan!" Videl said, "He usually eats really fast when he has food in front of him, but today he isn't eating as fast." Erasa smiled.  
  
"Maybe it's all part of his strategy." Erasa assured her.   
  
"I hope so, I'd hate Gohan to lose." Sharpener kept stuffing his face, he had already finished ten chicken wings whilst Gohan had only finished two.  
  
****  
  
Sharpener was struggling, he had finished seven plates of over twenty chicken wings and was up to his eighth plate, however, he was really full and could hardly move let alone eat. Gohan however was still eating without showing any signs of fatigue. Gohan was only on his sixth plate though, but was still going better then Sharpener. Sharpener finally collapsed on the table, Gohan had caught up to him by this time and had finished his eighth plate of chicken wings. He licked his fingers and noticed that Sharpener still had some wings left on his plate. Gohan leaned over.  
  
"Hey Sharpener." He said. "Are you gonna eat all that?" Sharpener moaned, his head still on the table. Gohan took the chicken wings and continued to eat them. Erasa was in shock to see Gohan eat not only his chicken wings, but Sharpener's as well. Videl wasn't surprised in the least. Gohan finished the last wing and looked at the tired Sharpener. Gohan laughed and stood up. "Sharpener, I forgot to mention. Us saiyans we have a big appetite." Gohan walked off with Videl and Erasa, leaving Sharpener there.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had arrived at Goku's house and was talking to Raditz and Turles.  
  
"So you're saying that a friend of yours is coming to pick you up tomorrow?" Vegeta asked. Turles nodded. Vegeta smirked. "Alright then, I'm going back to the planet Vegeta with you guys then, why wait two days when I can go tomorrow." Vegeta then looked back over to the two warriors. "Hang on a second. Who exactly is this person that is coming to pick you up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Forget it Vegeta." Goku said. "They won't tell me, what makes you think they'll tell you." Raditz walked over to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Really, you're kidding?" Vegeta asked shocked. Raditz shook his head.  
  
"Nope, it's true." Raditz said. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Of all people." Goku was totally puzzled.  
  
"Wait a second." Goku said. "How come you told Vegeta and not me?" He asked.  
  
"Cause Vegeta is royalty." Raditz said.  
  
"Oh." Goku said. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
'You're an idiot Kakarot.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Elsewhere Gohan, Erasa, Videl and the still sick Sharpener were sitting in class.  
  
"Sharpener are you sure you don't want to go to sick bay?" Videl asked. Sharpener shook his head. Gohan looked over to him.   
  
"Well Sharpener, that's what you get for challenging a saiyan." Gohan said. Sharpener looked over to the proud Gohan.   
  
"Gohan, I demand a rematch." Erasa and Videl sighed. Gohan laughed.  
  
"You're kidding?" Gohan said. Sharpener shook his head.   
  
"Only this time, we will have a wrestling match instead." Gohan burst out laughing. The teacher looked up at him.  
  
"Gohan, pay attention!" She said. Gohan was still hysterical.  
  
"Sorry miss, I'll calm down now." Gohan said as he took a deep breath. Gohan then looked over to Sharpener. "Sharpener, let me tell you the good points of a saiyan." He said. "Eating and fighting."  
  
"Well then what are the bad points?" Erasa asked. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm, I'll tell you later." Gohan said. He then faced the front. "Right now I have to pay attention to my work, I've been slacking off too much lately." Erasa sweatdropped. 


	20. Arrival!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors note: WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS? Come on, I may have not been writing for a while, but I do want some reviews, I'm dying here!!!!! I need to know how my story is going, even if its bad, I just want a review, I forget what its like to get one! Oh well, I might as well get back to the story I'll worry about reviews if I don't get any by the time I finish my story. (Which will be ages away.)  
  
Disclaimer: I am too stupid to think of something as brilliant as DBZ (even though it was a parody something else.)  
  
Previously: Gohan won the eating contest, Vegeta decided to go back to the planet Vegeta with Raditz and Turles.  
  
The sun arose again on what would be Vegeta's last day on Earth for a long time. The saiyan prince woke up earlier then usually, excited that he would finally be going home. His last attempt was disrupted by the two half saiyans, but this time, he knew nothing would go wrong.  
  
'This is it!' he thought looking at the sky from his bedroom window, 'after all these years I can finally go home.' Bulma woke up to see her husband staring out the window. She then remembered what was going to happen today and a small frown appeared across her face.  
  
Meanwhile at the Son residence Gohan was enjoying being able to sleep in on this Saturday, until his younger brother came and awakened him from his slumber by shaking him. Gohan tried to stay asleep, but Goten kept shaking him until he gave in and got up.  
  
At the breakfast table Raditz, Turles and Goku were digging in to Chi chi's homemade pancakes, they kept eating until there was only one left. All three stared at it, then looked at each other, then back to the pancake ready to move in to take it. This went on for a few seconds then Gohan snatched it up and ate it. The full-blooded saiyans sighed and rubbed their still empty stomachs. Chi chi rolled her eyes as she went to the stove to cook some more.  
  
****  
  
After they finally stopped eating, Raditz asked Goku a question.  
  
"So Kakarot." He said, "Are you gonna come back to the planet Vegeta with us?" Goku looked at them in confusion. Then answered.  
  
"Nah, I'll be right staying right here." He said. Chi chi walked over to the stuffed Goku and reminded him that they were planning on going shopping that morning. Goku sighed and arose from his chair. Grabbed the keys to the car and left, waving on the way out leaving the rest of the gang behind.  
  
"One hour." Turles said looking at the clock.  
  
"Till what?" Gohan asked. Turles snickered.  
  
"Till our ride gets here." Raditz said.   
  
"Can you guys tell us who it is now, since he, or she is coming here?" Gohan asked still curious about this mysterious stranger picking them up. Raditz and Turles looked at each other then back at Gohan and shook their heads.  
  
"Wait a second Gohan!" Goten said. Gohan looked at his younger sibling. "How do you know there are female saiyans? I've never seen one." Goten said.  
  
"Come to think of it, never have I." Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Oh there are female saiyans alright." Raditz said, "One of them might come this afternoon with the guy who is picking us up."  
  
"Ok." Gohan said still a bit confused.  
  
After about fifty minutes Goten was almost asleep with boredom, Raditz and Turles were watching T.V and Gohan was on the phone to Videl. Goten approached Gohan who was having an interesting conversation to Videl.   
  
"Gohan, I'm bored." The little half saiyan whined. Gohan looked down to his little brother then covered the bottom part of the phone with his hand.  
  
"Goten, go watch T.V or something, I can't play right now." Gohan then went back to talking with Videl. Goten dragged himself over to where the full-blooded saiyans were watching T.V. "Alright Videl so I'll come round tonight at around seven?" Gohan asked through the phone. Videl said something on the other line, "Yep alright." Gohan said nodding, "Alright, see you then." Gohan hung up the phone; a giant grin came across his face. He walked out to see Raditz, Turles and a bored Goten watching a foreign sitcom in another language. "Why are you guys watching this?" Gohan asked. Raditz laughed.  
  
"Cause it's hysterical!" He answered laughing out of control. Goten jumped up and approached his brother.  
  
"Gohan, can we go play now?" Asked the little half saiyan. Gohan smiled and nodded, then the two went outside and left the hysterical full-blooded saiyans behind.  
  
After about ten minutes of fooling around Gohan sensed something in the air.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Goten asked confused. Gohan kept looking around the sky.  
  
"Don't you sense that?" He asked. Goten looked up to the sky, then he sensed it as well.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the young super saiyan. Gohan walked forward.  
  
"I have no idea." Gohan answered.  
  
"Maybe it's the guy whose gonna pick up Uncle Raditz and Turles." Goten suggested. Gohan still looking up.  
  
"Could be." He said rising off the ground. "But I'm still gonna go check it out." Gohan then took off in the direction the signal was coming from. Goten rushed back inside to tell the full-blooded saiyans.  
  
Gohan kept flying until he spotted a saiyan space pod sinking into the crater it had created on impact. Gohan flew down, as he moved closer towards the spacecraft it appeared to be bigger, but still unmistakably a saiyan pod.  
  
Gohan landed as the doors of the craft opened. Smoke started to surround the open ship as four figures appeared at the entrance of the ship. 


	21. Bardock's Crew!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors Note: Reviews would be good, I am hungry for them at the moment, I am also hungry for some food, I haven't eaten since last night and we had a major blackout so I couldn't watch my anime and it was just getting really good, but on the other hand I didn't miss anime earlier in the day. So that was a plus, but now I have to wait until Wednesday night to watch what I missed and that's a school night and they go until 11pm. Oh well might as well continue with the story. Since I'm in Australia DBZ series is still going and there are only seven episodes left. Not only couldn't I ride horses on Friday and watch anime last night, now the DBZ series ends on Wednesday week. Oh well we still have new episodes of Dragonball on which is cool. Man talk about telling everyone my life story, I better get on with this story before I bore you all to death with my missing of Cowboy Beebop and Bubblegum Crisis.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ no belong to me.  
  
Previously: Chi chi took Goku shopping, Gohan sensed the Ki of something heading to Earth, he went to check it out.  
  
Gohan looked in wonder as the smoked cleared from around the five figures at the entrance to the giant saiyan space pod. As the smoke cleared Gohan could make out four men and a woman, the smoke cleared further and presented the man at the front having black hair, same hairstyle as his fathers, a red bandana around his head, a green scouter clipped onto his eye, saiyan armour that had been broken on one shoulder, and a tail tied around his waist. The other beings looked similar in clothing, but were definitely different people. Gohan didn't really notice the other four, his eyes were glued on the one that looked like his father. The woman stepped forward and looked around the crater.  
  
"Check out this hole we created." She said looking at the deepness of the crater.  
  
"I'm more interesting in locating my sons." The one that resembled Goku said, looking around the top of the crater in the opposite direction where Gohan was. Gohan was wondering why they hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"Relax, if Raditz said they are here, then they are here." Another one assured the Goku look alike. Gohan realised that these were the saiyans who had come to take Raditz, Turles and Vegeta back to their home planet. Another saiyan looked around spotted Gohan, but Gohan was too busy looking at his father's twin to notice. The saiyan that noticed him tapped another one on the shoulder and told him he was up there, Gohan still didn't notice. The two went over to the girl saiyan and told her. She looked up and noticed him, then she sneakily flew up next to him. Gohan still didn't notice.  
  
"Hi hansom." She said. Gohan jumped away. This act caught the attention of the two other saiyans. "What's your name?" She asked as Gohan stepped back.  
  
"Umm, I'm Gohan." Gohan said continuing to step back. (A/N: I'm gonna use original Japanese names for these guys, I like the name puns, so if your used to the FUNI names, then tough luck, if you do know them in Japanese, then you'll catch on pretty quickly. Anyway back to the story.)  
  
"Well, my name is Celipa." The girl said still approaching the frightened half saiyan. "And these guys are all part of my crew." The saiyan that looked like Goku immediately flew up at this remark.  
  
"What do you mean your crew!" He yelled at the saiyan girl now discovered as Celipa.  
  
"Lighten up, I just wanted to impress this hansom young man." She said pushing the saiyan that resembled Goku away. Gohan blushed when she called him hansom. "Alright Gohan," Celipa said, "We are looking for some people." She continued, Gohan nodded his head. "They're names are…" Celipa was interrupted by Gohan who started to say their names.  
  
"Raditz, Turles and Vegeta." Gohan said.  
  
"I see you know them, can you tell us where they are?" Celipa asked in a flirty voice. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Raditz and Turles are at my house and Vegeta is at his house." Celipa smiled.  
  
"Can you tell us where these places are." Gohan nodded.  
  
"But first…" Gohan said. "I want to know who the rest of you guys are." By this time the other three saiyans had flown up out of the crater.  
  
"Well…" Celipa said pointing to a short, fat one. "This here is Panboukin." She then pointed to a giant, grey, balding saiyan. "This is Totepo." She said, then she pointed to a dark tanned saiyan with a rattail. "That's Toma." The she put her hand round the saiyan that looked like Goku and place it on his shoulder. "And this here is Bardock." Gohan thought for a minute about that name.  
  
'Why does that name sound so familiar?' He thought. He then remembered back to when his father was fighting Frieza and remembered Frieza saying that Goku's biological father's name was Bardock. Gohan's eyes widened in shock, he then stared at what he know believed to be his long dead grandfather. Bardock then stepped forward.  
  
"Umm, Gohan, I just have to ask," He said to the teenage half saiyan. "Since you know Turles, Raditz and Vegeta, do you think that maybe, you would know a Kakarot as well?" He asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know him." Bardock grinned happily.   
  
"You have to take me to him, right now." Bardock begged.  
  
"Well, he went shopping an hour ago, and won't be back for another three hours." Gohan explained.  
  
"Three hours!" The entire gang yelled except for Totepo (A/N he's the silent one) Gohan nodded.   
  
"But I can take you to his house." Gohan said. Celipa walked forward.  
  
"So we are gonna go to your house, Vegeta's house and Kakarots house. I don't really feel like visiting three houses." She said.  
  
"Actually, my house is Kakarot's house." Gohan explained. "So you only have to visit mine and Vegeta's."   
  
"You live in the same house!" Bardock yelled. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I think we should, he is my father."   
  
"What?" Bardock yelled. "You're Kakarot's son!" Bardock yelled. "Why didn't I see this in my visions?" Bardock said out loud.  
  
"Not the 'I'm a psychic think again' Bardock." Toma said.  
  
"I can tell the future and read mines, I'll prove it." Bardock said facing Toma. He then faced Gohan. "Gohan, who defeated Frieza?" Bardock asked his newly discovered grandson.  
  
"Well, it all depends if you're saying defeated or killed, my dad defeated him, but this saiyan from the future killed him." Bardock swung back around to Toma.  
  
"See I was right." He said.  
  
"Whatever you reckon Bardock." Toma said facing the sky. "This planet sure is nice, I might come on a vacation here next time we get one."  
  
"We never get a vacation, not with Frieza on our backs all the time." Panboukin explained.  
  
"But Frieza is dead." Bardock said.  
  
"I doubt it." Celipa said.   
  
"No it's true, I saw him die." Gohan said.  
  
"Come on, we all know that you'd have a be a super saiyan to beat someone like Frieza." Toma explained.  
  
"Well my dad is a super saiyan." Gohan said.  
  
"No way!" Bardock said, "My son, a super saiyan, this day just keeps gettin' better and better."  
  
"Bardock, he is obviously lying." Celipa said.  
  
"Well I've been told I'm a terrible liar so I must be worse at telling the truth." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Well I believe him." Bardock said.  
  
"Actually, I'm a super saiyan as well," Gohan explained. "So is my brother and Vegeta and his son Trunks."  
  
"The prince has a son?" Toma yelled in shock. "The king ain't gonna be to happy 'bout that."  
  
"Well I'm more interested in seeing this kid transform into a super saiyan, then I'll believe every word he says." Celipa said.   
  
"Alright." Gohan nodded. "Do you want me to go super saiyan or super saiyan 2?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Whatever," Celipa said. She sat down on the ground. "Just impress me." She said sarcastically.   
  
Gohan started to power up, a golden glow surrounding him. His hair started to go golden as the other saiyans watched in disbelief. Gohan finished powering up, he was glowing gold, his hair was gold and pupils were green.  
  
"Well, I guess I was wrong." Celipa said still in shock. 


	22. Eleven Saiyans and a Mobile!

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
A/N: I have only gotten three reviews since I started writing again. THREE. Thanks to the people who sent it by the way. (Forget who they were) well please send me some more reviews, I really do like them. I also finally got around to writing the first chapter of DBZ the musical, just have to put the second song in it, then I'll post it. I am also writing another cool one (I'll post it when I have a title) its about Gohan and Videl breaking up. Just wait until they're posted, then read the madness, but before then, read the madness of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: (in the tune of 'Funky Town') I do not own, DBZ, I do not own, DBZ. (That song is addictive!)  
  
Previously: Gohan met Bardock and his crew and showed them his Super Saiyan abilities.   
  
The five saiyans were in shock as Gohan slowly returned to normal.  
  
"Holy Hell!" Celipa said still in shock, she smiled and arose from her seat. "I guess I was wrong to doubt you kid, you're really strong." She said still smiling. Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. Bardock then stepped ahead.  
  
"So Gohan, are you gonna take us to your house now or what?" Bardock asked. Gohan nodded and turned around.  
  
"Alright just follow me." He said as he flew off, the gang followed closely behind. Gohan soon saw his house in his sites. "Down there!" He yelled back as he pointed, Goten, Raditz and Turles were waiting outside for the six saiyans to arrive, Goten started waving and yelling out to his older brother and the saiyans following him.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had his bags already to go.   
  
"I'll think I'll ring Kakarot and see if those low levels are there yet." Vegeta said, Bulma standing behind him.  
  
"What do you mean low levels Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned around as he approached the phone.  
  
"Well you know how you humans used to have, peasants and royalty and a persons place in society?" Bulma nodded. "Well, we have that on my home planet, I am an elite and the saiyans that have come to pick us up are low levels, Kakarot is a low level saiyan."   
  
"But Goku is stronger then you, why is he a low level?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Once a low level, always a low level, his father was a low level, so Kakarot is a low level." Vegeta said, as he dialled Goku's home phone no. It was engaged. "The blasted thing is engaged!" He yelled slamming down the phone.   
  
"Well, Gohan has a cell phone." Bulma suggested. Vegeta turned around.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know the stupid things number." Bulma laughed,   
  
"Well I do, I'll ring him for you." She said approaching the phone, she picked up the receiver and started dialling Gohan's mobile no.  
  
In the car at the supermarket, Goku had just finishing loading the last of the groceries into the boot of the car, he wiped his forehead and made his way to the driver seat, he noticed something ringing in the tune of 'Funky Town' (I'm obsessed with that song at the moment.) He looked around and found a small phone on the floor, he leant over and picked it up trying to figure out how to open it, Chi chi then arrived.  
  
"Goku!" She yelled. Goku hit his head on the car ceiling, "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.   
  
"I found Gohan's cell phone on the floor and it's ringing." He explained, Chi chi snatched it from her husband.  
  
"Give it here!" She yelled, she then pressed a button and answered it. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Chi chi?" Bulma said on the other end. "What are you doing with Gohan's phone?" She asked.  
  
"That lazy son of mine, left his mobile in the car, Goku just stumbled onto it." She explained.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma said, "Well, Vegeta wants to talk to Goku." She said handing the phone to her husband. Chi chi did the same.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Not so loud Vegeta, geez!" Goku said taking the phone away from his ear. "Now what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Kakarot, have the saiyans that were supposed to arrive today arrived yet?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know, I've been shopping for the last three hours. Why didn't you just ring my house?"  
  
"I tried, but one of your brats was on the phone, and I'm pointing in your eldest son's direction!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Well try again, he should have finished his call by now." Goku suggested. Vegeta calmed down.  
  
"Fine, but for your sake he'd better be!" Vegeta said as he slammed down the phone. "Stupid baka!" He yelled. Goku tried to figure out how to turn the phone off, he then handed it to Chi chi who was expecting him to.   
  
Vegeta then tried Goku's home phone again, it rang this time. Gohan picked up.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"You stupid baka!" Vegeta yelled, "I've been trying to get through and you were on the phone to your girlfriend!" He yelled again. Gohan held the phone out in front of him as Vegeta yelled. Gohan than placed the phone back to his ear as Vegeta stopped talking.  
  
"No, I wasn't talking to Videl, I was talking to Krillin," Gohan explained.  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta said, "Just tell me if the saiyans that have come to get us have arrived yet."   
  
"Yeah they arrived about two hours ago." Gohan answered.   
  
"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well, I was telling Krillin about how one of them is…" Before Gohan could finish, Vegeta yelled into the phone.  
  
"Alright, don't move there Gohan, I'm going there right now!" He yelled and he slammed down the phone. Gohan heard the phone slam down then put his down gently,   
  
'What was that all about?' He thought as he walked into the kitchen where the seven full-blooded saiyans and his brother were murdering whatever food there was left in the house.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten yelled stuffing his face, "Want some chicken? There's only three pieces left… sorry one." Goten corrected himself. "Too late, sorry Gohan." Gohan smiled as he approached the table, the phone started to ring as soon as he sat down. He sighed as he got up to answer it. "Gohan, I thought you were gonna have something to eat." Goten said.  
  
"Later squirt, I have to get the phone." Gohan yelled back as he approached the ringing phone. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said. Gohan didn't have to wait long until a scream came pouring in from the other end.  
  
"GOHAN! YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU LEFT YOUR NEW MOBILE PHONE IN THE CAR!" The voice yelled on the other end, which was now recognised as Chi chi.  
  
"Well mum, I was in a hurry that day and I kind of forgot it." Gohan explained.  
  
"Well, I didn't buy one to keep track of you if you can't even keep track of it!"  
  
"Good point." Gohan said scared. "By the way mum," Gohan said changing the subject. "When are you and dad getting home?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We're on our way home right now, I felt like lecturing you now about your belongings instead of later." Chi chi said.  
  
"Good, cause there won't be time for lectures later." Gohan said.  
  
"What?" Chi chi said confused, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see when you get home." Gohan said looking into the kitchen at the hungry saiyans. "Have to go now mum, bye bye." Gohan said as he hung up.  
  
"Wait a second Gohan." Chi chi said as she heard Gohan put the phone down on the other end. Goku was in the drivers seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked trying not to take his eyes off the road.  
  
"Gohan said something about no time to give him any lectures later." Chi chi explained, "He wouldn't tell me why though." Goku looked over at his wife then directly back to the road.  
  
"Well teenage boys aren't gonna tell you every little thing that happens in their lives Chi chi." Goku said, sounding very smart.  
  
"You're right Goku." Chi chi said putting her hand in her lap with the mobile in it; she then picked it back up again. "Well, if he won't tell me then I'll just have to find out." She said scanning through Gohan's mobile to his text messages. "Let's see here, there's five from Videl, two from Erasa and two from Sharpener, let's see what Videl has to say first." Chi chi said clicking some buttons on the phone.  
  
The text messages read:  
  
Videl:   
  
Hi Gohan, how's it going, you wanna go see a movie 2nite? Reply soon.   
  
Luv Videl  
  
Gohan, I can't believe I passed my English test, I might actually get a good grade this semester.   
  
Sharpener is a loser isn't he, I wish he would get lost or something.  
  
I love your new mobile, it rocks  
  
Can't believe your mum gave you a new mobile, totally cool.  
  
Erasa:  
  
Gohan, I tell ya, that English test was so gay, I only got 45% for it, how bad is that, if I got that I wonder what you got cause I cheated off you, no I'm just kidding.   
  
Hey love your new mobile, I'm getting a new one soon.  
  
Sharpener:  
  
All right Gohan, I declare a rematch, this time with supreme pizzas, whoever can finish the most pizzas without giving up wins Videl  
  
All right Gohan, I don't usually SMS geeks or aliens, but I'm just texting you about our eating contest tomorrow we shall fight for Videl's love And I plan to win   
  
Chi chi read the text messages in amusement and disbelief.   
  
"Wow, Gohan mixes with some crazy people." She said.  
  
"Like who?" Goku asked,  
  
"Well this guy Sharpener keeps challenging Gohan to eating contests over Videl." Goku started laughing.  
  
"What a stupid challenge to put up against my son." Goku said still driving.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan finally sat down at the kitchen ready to eat, but the only things left was green olives. Gohan sighed, then arose from his chair.   
  
He entered the lounge room to watch some T.V, but the saiyans already beat him to it, they were watching more foreign soaps. Gohan sweatdropped as he went to sit down, he just wanted to rest, he then heard a knock at the front door, sighed and walked over to the door, he opened it to find Vegeta.  
  
"Alright boy." Vegeta yelled. "Where are these low levels?" Gohan didn't say anything, he just pointed to the lounge room. Vegeta walked in proudly to find the full-blooded saiyans laughing childishly at other languages. Vegeta cleared his throat to get their attention, no one responded, he then did it louder. Everyone turned towards him. "That's better," He said, "Now when are we gonna go?" He asked shouting.  
  
"Wait Vegeta," Goten said. "You have to wait for my dad to come back first." Vegeta looked down at the half-blooded saiyan.  
  
"Fine, I'll wait for Kakarot." He said sitting down in the nearest chair. (The one Gohan was going to sit in earlier.) "But I don't see why we have to, he's not coming back to our home planet with us."  
  
Gohan walked into the room to discover Vegeta sitting in the last available chair, Gohan sighed then walked towards his bedroom. He slumped onto his bed.  
  
'Maybe I'll have some freedom back tomorrow.' He thought closing his eyes. 


	23. Goku Hates His Father?

By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Authors note: It's been so long since I wrote anything, you've probably all thought I've abandoned this story by now, well I haven't, I've just been really busy with assignment after assignment after assignment, I'll try and give you a few more chapters before I get another one I promise!  
  
Previously: Chi chi read Gohan's text messages, Vegeta showed up at Gohan's place and Goku and Chi chi were on their way home from shopping.  
  
Goten ran outside to see his parent's car pull up, Chi chi stepped out of the car and opened the boot, she took out one bag of groceries out of about ten. "Goku could you please get the rest?" She said as she walked towards her son. Goku jumped out of the car and bent over the back of the car to pick up the remaining nine bags of groceries.  
  
The other saiyans then walked out of the house. "It's about time you got here Kakarot!" Vegeta said at the front of the others. Goku was still fishing for bags out of the boot. Chi chi noticed Bardock at the very back of the crew, she realised that that this saiyan had to be related to Goku, he looked exactly like him.   
  
Celipa approached Bardock, "Wow, Kakarot sure has grown, aren't you gonna go say hi?" She asked the nervous saiyan.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that he won't accept me." Bardock replied.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Celipa then looked at Goku. "Well then if you won't go say hi, then I will." She said storming off towards Goku. Bardock wanted to stop her, but didn't.  
  
Goku stood up, his arms full of bags and one in his mouth. He turned around to see Celipa standing right in front of him, Goku jumped back. "Hi Kakarot, I'm Celipa, I'd shake your hand, but I see they're full of bags, let me help you with them." She said taking four of the bags Goku held.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Goku said, his mouth now free. Chi chi walked over in between the two saiyans.  
  
"When did my house become a resort for saiyans?" She said.  
  
"We won't stay long." Celipa said.   
  
"Good!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm all ready to go, so why don't we?" The other saiyans looked at him, then Raditz spoke.  
  
"I still would like to watch some more soap operas, they are so funny." He laughed.  
  
"So I take it it'll be postponed for another day?" Vegeta said. Everyone nodded. Vegeta sighed. "Fine I'm going home then, but we better leave tomorrow or else I'll kill something." Vegeta yelled flying off. Goku laughed and faced all the saiyans.  
  
"So who are all you guys anyway?" He asked curiously. Raditz and Turles stepped forward.  
  
"Well I'm Raditz!" The saiyan joked. Chi chi rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know who you two are, what about the rest of these guys." Goku asked looking around. Bardock slowly backed into the house trying not to be seen by Goku. Celipa handed the bags in her hands to Chi chi and walked over to introduce her comrades.  
  
"Well, I'll introduce you, here we have Panboukin, Totepo, Toma and…" Celipa went to introduce the final saiyan, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did that dead beat saiyan go?" She said looking around.  
  
"I think he ran off inside when you said, let me introduce you…" Toma said. Celipa sweatdropped,   
  
"What am I gonna do with that saiyan?" Celipa said walking inside. She then turned around. "Oh well, he'll show up eventually." She said. It only took Goku two seconds to forget about the last saiyan.  
  
"Hey Chi chi, can we eat yet? I'm starving." Goku said, the bags still in his hands. Chi chi rolled her eyes as the saiyans entered the house. Bardock had escaped through the back door and mad his way to Gohan's bedroom window, where Gohan was sitting at his desk doing an assignment, Bardock tapped on the window, Gohan turned around to see his long lost grandfather standing there. Gohan went over and opened the window.  
  
"What's up Bardock?" Gohan asked. "Where is everyone else?" Bardock climbed through the window.  
  
"They're here, I just wanted to come talk to you." Bardock said sitting on Gohan's bed, Gohan sat down next to him.  
  
"Well there is another way into my room besides the window," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't had the full tour of your house yet, so I had no idea where your room was." Bardock smiled at his excuse for using the window.   
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked curiously. Bardock leaned back.  
  
"Kakarot, he was standing right there and I didn't do or say anything." Bardock explained, seriousness filling his eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked, Bardock leaned forward.  
  
"I had a vision, a vision that Kakarot would hate me as soon as I made contact with him."  
  
"No way my Dad doesn't hate anyone, he even had sympathy for Frieza, I wouldn't trust a little vision." Bardock looked at his newfound grandson, still neutral in his expression.  
  
"But my visions always become reality." Bardock said. Gohan became confused. Bardock started to tell the story.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta just arrived back at Capsule Corp. Bulma sitting in the lounge room when Vegeta entered. She stood up and walked over to him. "I knew you would be back." Bulma smiled. Vegeta stormed upstairs to his room, Bulma stood there watching him. She frowned as soon as she heard the bedroom door slam. "He's going to go soon and there will be no way for me to stop him." Bulma said almost crying. She then straightened up again. "Oh well, at least this time Trunks won't get out of my sight." She then entered the kitchen and Trunks popped out with a bag full of things.  
  
"Yeah right mum, this'll be the last place I'll be when that ship takes off." Trunks laughed as he ran out the front door.   
  
Gohan had just heard the end of Bardock's story. "I can't believe it," He said still in shock. He then smiled, "Well, this time your vision will be totally wrong, I know my Dad, he doesn't hate anyone." There was then a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's your mother." Chi chi yelled from outside. A drop of sweat streamed down Gohan's neck knowing that his mother was outside with the tone she had in her voice, he was in trouble and he knew it.  
  
"Come in." He whispered scared, Chi chi opened the door slowly and started to yell.  
  
"GOHAN YOU IRRISPONSIBLE…" Chi chi's shrieking stopped when she saw Bardock sitting there with a blank face. "Hey your that other saiyan I saw earlier that disappeared." Chi chi said pointing at the still startled saiyan. Silence filled the room until Gohan butted in.   
  
"Umm Mum, this is Bardock he's umm…" Gohan said scratching the back of his neck, "He's umm, Dad's dad." Gohan said just softly enough for Chi chi to here.  
  
Chi chi stared at the saiyan for a few seconds, then fainted. "Mum!" Gohan yelled rushing to her aid. Bardock stood up as Gohan caught his mother.  
  
"Is she alright?" Bardock asked walking over.  
  
"She's fine, just a bit too much excitement." Gohan said, Chi chi woke up suddenly and stood up admiring her new father-in-law.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe this, this is almost as weird as that episode of the Simpsons when Homer's mother showed up"(hey I love The Simpsons, best Western Cartoon I've ever seen, and they probably do get it in Japan) Gohan laughed, Bardock blushed. Chi chi faced Gohan. "Does Goku know about this?" Gohan shook his head. "He should have been the first one to know." Chi chi was just about to call out to her husband when Gohan went to cover her mouth.  
  
"Mum, don't call him, not yet." Gohan said.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bardock isn't ready to meet Dad yet." Gohan whispered in his mother's ear.  
  
"I can't see why, Goku is the nicest person ever, he's so sweet and kind." Chi chi bragged, her eyes sparkling. Bardock tapped Gohan on the shoulder, he then whispered in his ear.  
  
"Who's Goku?" He asked. Chi chi heard this.  
  
"You're kidding right, he's your son and you don't know his name?" Chi chi said shocked.   
  
"Hang on there Mum." Gohan said. "Bardock just doesn't know Dad's Earth name."  
  
"Oh, ok" Chi chi said, "Well Goku is Kakarot, but here on Earth we call him Goku because he had that name for like 24 years until he found out his real name." Chi chi explained.  
  
"Did it really take 24 years for someone to find him out here?" Chi chi and Gohan both nodded.  
  
"And I didn't find out until a day after it all happened." Chi chi said still angry at the memory. Gohan then looked towards the door.  
  
"Speaking of Dad I think he is coming this way." He said.  
  
"What how do you know?" Bardock said frantically.  
  
"Never mind just hide." Gohan said, Bardock leapt behind Gohan's desk, out of sight. Goku swung around the door seconds after Bardock was safe.  
  
"Hey Chi chi do you know where the remote is, I've looked everywhere?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, how come you can search the entire house for the T.V remote, but can't go up to the T.V and change it manually?" Chi chi asked in her usual frustrated tone.  
  
"Good point." Goku said scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you can't put the T.V on AV manually and that's the only way we can plug the Nintendo in to play Mario Kart."(I'm very evil) Goku said using his hands to symbolise playing a game. Chi chi smiled. Goku sighed, "Never mind I'll try somewhere else." Goku turned around and started to exit the room, Chi chi then sprung up in front of him.  
  
"Wait a second Goku, I have a question." She said in a more pleasing tone.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well you know how all the saiyans are alive now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well that would mean every single saiyan, so you've already met your brother, but what about your father?" Chi chi said trying not to sound too suspicious. Silence filled the room for a minute, Gohan was standing there shaking his head and Bardock was sitting behind the desk quivering with fear. The Goku spoke.  
  
"Well, I doubt I'd meet my biological father because he would be on planet Vegeta and I'm not gonna go there with the others so I don't think I'd meet him… now let me through." Chi chi blocked him from leaving again.  
  
"Wait a second Goku," She said. "But what if you did meet him, how would you feel?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Goku said, Chi chi said nothing. "The guy sent me away when I was barely even a week old to kill innocent people just so they could take it over, how do you think I would feel if a guy I had never known showed up one day and said 'I'm your father'?" Silence filled the room once more. Gohan then butted in.  
  
"Umm Dad, what about Goten?" Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Well that was different that was only seven years." Goku said trying to make an excuse.  
  
"Well what about Luke Skywalker?" Gohan asked smartly. Silence again. Then Goku spoke.  
  
"Well I never saw Star Wars so I have no idea what happened with Luke and Darth Vadar." Goku then turned around and stormed out the door, leaving Gohan, Chi chi and the still hidden Bardock left.  
  
"Oh my god!" Chi chi said shivering, "Goku has never acted like this before, ever."  
  
"I know, I've never seen him like that, not even when he was up against his most hated opponents." Gohan said, Bardock stood up, back in site of the two, his body turned away.  
  
"I knew it, he hates me and that's all there is to it." He said softly, a great sadness dwelling in his body. 


	24. Future Trunks?

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
A/N: The first chapter I'll write this year (probably the only as well, but oh well) I hardly update these days, just can never get the time, so here it is, chapter 24!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me, (hey that rhymes)  
  
Previously: Goku admitted that if he ever met his father, he would be angry with him, the ship will take off in one day.  
  
Bardock sat on the bed, a great sadness filling him, "It wasn't my fault, they send all low level saiyan babies to far away planets, besides, if he would not have went, he would have died, it was the best thing for him and I'm glad he did go." Chi chi looked at her father-in-law, attitude filled her eyes, she turned around and stormed out the door, Gohan looked at her mother leaving, wondering what she was going to do, he then turned around to see Bardock's face buried in his hands, he wasn't crying, though close to it.  
  
Chi chi entered a room where Goku was still searching for the remote, his expression tense and angry, "Goku," Chi chi said softly, Goku arose from his search and spun around, anger clear on his face.  
  
"What?" He asked loudly. Chi chi quivered a bit by the tone of his voice. She soon straightened up, trying not to show fear.  
  
"Goku, you are not acting like yourself today, all I did was ask you a simple question and you're making this big deal out of something so small." She said in her usual tone. The anger in Goku's eyes weakened and he looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi chi, it's just a sensitive topic, I mean, you ask me how I would feel if this guy who abandoned me showed up wanting to be my father, the thought just sickens me that someone would abandon their child." Chi chi walked over to Goku and hugged him.  
  
"He didn't abandon you Goku." She said into his ear, Goku stepped back.  
  
"What do you mean, of course he did." Chi chi shook her head.  
  
"If anything he was protecting you, don't you remember Frieza said that he destroyed the Saiyan planet? If you were on that planet you would have died as well." Chi chi explained, Goku twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"I guess so…" He said, being interrupted again.  
  
"And another thing, it wasn't his choice to make, every low level Saiyan was sent away as a baby, it wasn't his fault."  
  
"Wait…" Goku butted in, "How do you know all this?" He asked suspiciously. Chi chi sweatdropped trying to think of a believable story.  
  
"Well I was uh… talking to umm… one of the other Saiyans and uh… they told me stuff urgh… about being low levels and um… how the planet was destroyed and um… other stuff." Silence filled the room, Goku looked at Chi chi for a couple of seconds then turned around.  
  
"Alright then, maybe there is some evidence, FROM OTHER PEOPLE, but the guy still sent me here alone, you can't just forgive a person for something like that." Chi chi looked at her husband worried, then she turned around and exited the room.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Trunks had just finished loading the spaceship with all his stuff, "Excellent" he said pressing his fingers together, he then sneaked back into the house and up to his room, where he turned the Gamecube on and started to play 'Animal Crossing' (has anyone played that, it is THE BEST) his mum knocked on the door.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma said from outside Trunks' door.  
  
"Yes mum?" Trunks yelled back. Bulma entered the room.  
  
"Dinner is ready." She said, Trunks saved the game, turned it off then raced down to get his food.  
  
Vegeta had already finished his plate, he was still hungry so he went to grab Trunks' plate, just then, Trunks stormed down and grabbed it, growled, then sat down and ate it. Vegeta looked at the little Demi-Saiyan. 'Can't wait until I get out of here.' He thought. He arose from his seat and went outside. "Earth cities, bah! I have a chance to go home and the only thing standing in my way is a few low level Saiyans, I could just destroy them all right now, but if I kill Kakarot's dear father, Kakarot will do something bad to me, just then Vegeta sensed something coming towards Earth at a fast pace, this energy was a familiar ki, but Vegeta did not remember where he had felt this presence before, he decided to go check it out.  
  
Elsewhere at Goku's house, Goku and Gohan had sensed the presence as well, they went in a flash, Goten followed behind them, wanting adventure, leaving Chi chi alone with all the Saiyans.  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten arrived at the site where the Ki was signaling from, Vegeta arrived moments after, "Kakarot, what are you doing here?" he asked. Goku turned around.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, we just came to check out this weird presence we could sense," Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Makes sense, wherever there's bound to be trouble, Kakarot always shows up." Vegeta muttered to himself. Gohan looked up.  
  
"Here it comes Dad." He said, the four Saiyans looked up to the sky to see a familiar ship land safely on the ground. "That ship looks familiar." Gohan said.  
  
"I know son." Goku said, "But where have I seen it before?" Vegeta quickly realized what the ship was and went up and whispered it in Goku's ear hoping Goten wouldn't hear, Goku jumped back, "What?" he yelled, Gohan realized what it was as well.  
  
"Dad, I think I should take Goten home." He said rapidly, Goku nodded.  
  
"I agree." Gohan took Goten's arm and leaded him into the air.  
  
"Hey wait Gohan, I want to see what's happening, let me stay, let me stay." Goten said struggling to get free.  
  
"No, Goten, it's umm… too dangerous." Gohan said trying to make a believable lie.  
  
"Everything is always too dangerous for me, just because I'm the youngest, well I should be able to see all the action as well." Goten said turning super Saiyan and getting free.  
  
"Wait Goten come back!" Gohan yelled, "Great, just my luck," he said following the Demi-Super Saiyan.  
  
The ships top opened up, a tall figure emerged from inside, Goten arrived back at the scene as the figure stepped out of the craft, Goku and Vegeta did not notice Goten was there. Gohan arrived seconds after Goten. The figure stood before them, Goku and Vegeta were both happy, Goten was shocked, Gohan was too busy worrying.  
  
"Hi guys." The person said.  
  
"Trunks." Vegeta said smiling. "What are you doing back here?" He asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything later." Trunks said, he then spotted Goku, "Goku? I thought you were dead." He said.  
  
"I was, but now I am alive again, it's a long story." Goku explained.  
  
"I bet." Trunks said.   
  
"Hold on just a minute!" Goten said, grabbing the Saiyans' attention.  
  
"Gohan, I thought you took Goten home?" Goku yelled.  
  
"I did, but he got away." Gohan explained, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Wow Gohan, you sure look different." Trunks said, Gohan smiled. Goten walked up to the future version of his best friend and examined him.  
  
"Alright Mr. Why are you going around impersonating an older version of Trunks?" Goten yelled. Trunks looked blankly at the young Demi-Saiyan. A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Alright Mr. Why are you going around impersonating a younger version of Goku?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Nah I'm just kidding," Trunks said, "I'm Trunks from the future, who might you be." Goten's mouth opened in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be Trunks from the future, Trunks would always be able to tell who I am whether his from a different time or not." Goten yelled, Goku walked over and calmed the little Saiyan down.  
  
"Goten, you didn't exist in this Trunks' world, that's why he doesn't know who you are." Goku whispered in his ear.  
  
"What, you mean to say that I don't exist in the future." Goten said, tears swelling in his eyes. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No I didn't mean like that," Gohan stepped forward.  
  
"Dad, let me talk to Goten, you stay here and talk to Trunks." Goku nodded and Gohan led Goten away from the rest.  
  
Time past, Goku told Trunks how he came back and who Goten was, Gohan explained to Goten why he didn't exist in the future and a lot of questions arose on why Trunks was there, but no answers were put forward. "I need to tell my mother why I'm here as well, so can we go to Capsule Corp. soon?" He asked. Vegeta nodded and they all made their way back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
When the five Saiyans arrived at CC, the first thing Goten did was run ahead towards Trunks' room. "Hold on there Goten." Goku yelled from behind, Goten spun around. "Don't tell Trunks that his futuristic self is down here, ok?" Goku asked, the little Demi-Saiyan smiled and nodded, then continued to run towards his best friends room.   
  
The four remaining Saiyans entered the lounge room where Bulma was sitting drinking coffee, she put her coffee down and stood up as she heard them come in. "And where have you been Vegeta? You leave without telling me, then you don't come back for a good hour, it's just enough to make me want to…" Bulma spun around to see Vegeta standing there next to Goku, Gohan and the future version of her son. "Trunks…" She said, Trunks looked at the floor, his face turning red.  
  
"Hello mother." He whispered. Bulma screamed and raced up to her son, embracing him in her arms.  
  
"Oh Trunks, it's so good to see you, I can't believe you came back, after all this time." She said, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you too mum." He said, trying to breath. Bulma then realized that the present Trunks was upstairs. She let go of her son and faced Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you are aware that our son is upstairs in his room?" She asked.   
  
"Yes I did know that, but Goten went up there to keep him distracted, don't worry, hopefully Goten won't tell him." Vegeta guaranteed her.  
  
"You better be sure about that." She said. 


	25. Trunks' Request!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
A/N: Updating once every six months I am, at this rate I should finish this fic by 2010. I also have a headache right now, so don't mind my sloppiness.  
  
Disclaimer: Couldn't' be bothered writing one, you all can guess it.  
  
Previously: Future Trunks came back and some other stuff happened.  
  
"Hey Trunks" Goten yelled as he entered the room.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his friend.  
  
"Well, can't I come see my best friend once in a while?" he asked suspiciously. Trunks just looked at him realizing something was up.  
  
"Hey Goten." He said deviously. Goten looked at his friend  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I found a cool new toy my mum has, wanna go check it out?" Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, cool what is it? Let's go see." He yelled excitedly, forgetting his task. Trunks stood up.  
  
"Alright let's go downstairs." He said as the two made their way out the door.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs future Trunks was explaining what he was doing there. "Well you see, my Mum fixed up the other time capsule we found here and I thought that I could bring it back here and as you guys if you could go back to the past and warn another time about cell and give them the antidote for Goku's illness, you might even be able to save Goku from dying at the hands of cell in that time." He explained.  
  
"Hey, that's a pretty good idea." Goku said ecstatic. "Gohan, you and me could go do it, it would be fun!" he said looking at his son.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great, except, we don't have the antidote for that disease yet…" Gohan replied.   
  
"Here." Trunks said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny capsule of medicine.  
  
"Cool, thanks." Gohan said taking the antidote off the future version of Trunks.  
  
"The antidote won't come out for another couple of years here, so take this back with you, just tell them what happened in my time and how they should be careful, then in three years you can go back and help them out." Trunks said.  
  
"We'll go back to see what happens, but I doubt we'll help unless absolutely necessary cause we could beat Cell in one hit, it won't be much experience for them." Goku replied. "Vegeta, want to come with us?"  
  
"You idiot Kakarot, I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?" Vegeta snapped at the saiyan.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Goku sweat dropped.  
  
"Where are you going Dad?" Future Trunks asked. Vegeta noticed Trunks and Goten sneaking down the stairs behind the Future version of his son. He stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you later son, right now I have to go catch a couple of rats." He said walking over to the two boys. Trunks looked over to the table where the adults were sitting and saw Vegeta walking towards them. Goten kept looking in the direction of the lab where Trunks promised to take him.   
  
"Oh great!" Trunks said. Goten turned around.  
  
"What?" he said as he remembered what was down here. "Oh no! Trunks, we better go back upstairs." He said, not noticing Vegeta.  
  
"Too late boys!" Vegeta said towering over them, Goten gulped. Trunks just looked up at his father.  
  
"What dad, we just came downstairs, no big crime." Trunks said, he then looked past Vegeta to the adult version of himself. "What the hell?" he said as he started to walk over.  
  
"Get back here boy!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks didn't pay attention. The future Trunks turned around to see the younger version of himself approach him. Nerves filled him as the young demi-saiyan approached confidently. The two stared at each other long and hard for twenty seconds until the older Trunks finally spoke.  
  
"Umm, hi." He said. The younger Trunks just stood there looking at him. He then turned to face the rest of the group.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked confused, Bulma stood up.  
  
"Come on Trunks, I'll fill you in." She said walking over the the young half-blooded saiyan.  
  
Elsewhere Chi Chi was still entertaining the seven remaining saiyans at her house. "Where did Kakarot and the others go?" Toma asked as the other saiyans watched a Spanish soap opera.  
  
"Who cares, they'll be back, this soap is hilarious." Raditz said listening to the other culture.  
  
"Shh, Marcus just discovered that Angelia is having an affair and the baby might not be his." Bardock said engulfed in what was happening, all the saiyans looked at him in disbelief. He looked up. "What?" he said. Chi Chi stood in the corridor laughing.   
  
'He's just like Goku.' She thought. 'Except Goku would never be able to understand a Spanish soap, let alone watch one.' She continued thinking.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. everything had been explained and future Trunks was just about to leave. "Thanks guys and remember to take care of it, see you later." He said as he sat in his time capsule. "And Dad, have fun on your home planet!"  
  
"Bye Trunks, we'll be sure to take care of it, bye bye." Bulma yelled out, everyone else waved as the capsule floated towards the sky and disappeared in a blink of light.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it, my future self." Trunks thought out loud. Goten walked up behind Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks." He said  
  
"Yeah what?" Trunks asked turning around.  
  
"Are we gonna go into outer space or are we gonna go to the past with Gohan?" Goten said.  
  
"I dunno, I'd rather go into the past, we can go to space next time." Trunks replied.  
  
"Yeah, cool. I'll ask Gohan." Goten said.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks halted his friend. "There is no way that Gohan will say yes, let's just go anyway, he won't suspect a thing." Goten smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" he said. 


	26. The Greeting!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine  
  
Previously: Future Trunks asked our heroes if they could go back in time to warn another time about Cell. Goten and Trunks decided to go to the past instead of outer space.  
  
Goten, Gohan and Goku walked through the door of their house where Chi Chi stood ready to greet them. "Goku!" she said. "What was all the fuss about?"  
  
"Chi Chi, come into the kitchen and I'll explain everything." He said leading his wife into the kitchen. Goten walked towards the lounge room and Gohan made his way towards his room. Bardock noticed Gohan walking towards his room; he arose from his seat and went to talk to his long lost grandson. Bardock knocked on the door.  
  
"Gohan?" He asked. Gohan opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Bardock." He said. "What's up?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a while?" Bardock asked nervously. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
"Really, future Trunks, no kidding?" Chi Chi said as she listened to the events that happened throughout the course of the day. Goku nodded.  
  
"So after Vegeta leaves Gohan and I will go back to the past to warn them." Goku said.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chi Chi asked angrily. Goku shook his head. "Gohan has school, he can't go with you." Goku sweat dropped,  
  
"Well then, how about next weekend we go, or tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday." Goku suggested.   
  
"Fine, go tomorrow; the saiyans will be leaving in the morning so that gives you all afternoon to do it and then some study time for Gohan when you get back." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Great, tomorrow it is then!" Goku smiled. "I'll go tell him now." Goku said as he walked out the door. He raced into the lounge room looking for Gohan, but only seeing the group of saiyans. "Where's Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"In his room." Goten said, "I think he is studying." Goku nodded and walked towards Gohan's room.   
  
Gohan and Bardock were sitting down talking when Gohan heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gohan yelled to the door.  
  
"It's your Dad." Goku said from the other side, Bardock froze, Gohan sat silently for a minute.   
  
"Hang on a second Dad, don't come in yet." Gohan yelled back. Bardock went to get up. Gohan sat him back down. "Wait, stay, I'm sure Dad will accept you, don't trust those stupid visions." Gohan reassured his grandfather. "Come on in Dad!" He yelled again, Goku opened the door; Bardock sat there nervously, awaiting his long lost son's entrance.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goku said as he entered the room, he noticed Bardock sitting next to his son. He smiled and waved. "Oh hi there, I don't believe we've been introduced yet." Bardock just looked at his son and then looked at the floor.  
  
"I know you." He said staring at a line the ground.  
  
"Well I think everyone in this house does, can I ask what your name is?" Goku asked. "By the way, I like your haircut." Goku laughed. Bardock just looked at the ground, fearfully. Gohan looked at the two and decided to speak.  
  
"Umm Dad, this here is, umm, well his name is uh…"  
  
"My name is Bardock." Bardock interrupted. He stood up and looked face to face with his son. Goku just looked at him blankly.  
  
"That name sounds familiar." Goku said. "But where have I heard it before?" Goku asked himself. Bardock stood there, his mind saying the words 'I am your father' over and over, but his mouth stayed immobile and the words could not come out. Goku then turned to Gohan. "Gohan I almost forgot." He said.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. Bardock just looked at the two, his heart pounding with anxiety.  
  
"Tomorrow after all these saiyans leave, we're gonna go do that deed for Trunks, What do you say?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah sounds great. Let's bring Goten and Trunks along as well." Gohan suggested. "The machine should be able to hold us all." Goku nodded.  
  
"Good idea, I'll go suggest it to Goten." He said turning around to exit. He then flipped back around. "Oh and it was nice meeting you Bardock." He said taking hold of Bardock's hand and shaking it. "That name still sounds familiar, oh well I'll think of it." He said as he let go, turned around and walked out. Bardock looked down at his hand.  
  
"That's the first time I have ever touched my son." He admitted.  
  
"What? Not even when he was a baby?" Gohan asked. Tears swelled in Bardock's eyes.  
  
"I was afraid, afraid to get close to him, I knew he would just be sent away." A tear dropped from Bardock's eye onto his hand. Gohan walked over and padded him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know it would have been scary, but you could make up for all that lost time, but only when you feel you are ready." Bardock looked at his grandson and smiled.   
  
"Thanks Gohan, but my visions tell me that this won't all work out the way we would want it to." Bardock said.  
  
"Well, trust me, your visions are gonna be proven wrong." Gohan reassured him. Bardock looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"I hope so." He said. 


	27. Goodbye Saiyans!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ, not mine.  
  
Previously: Bardock introduced himself to Goku, but did not reveal he was his father.  
  
The sun rose from behind the buildings as Vegeta gazed over the city he had called his home for several years of his life. 'I'm glad that Kakarot has agreed to take those brats to the past with him, they hopefully won't stow away on my ship now.' He thought looking at his reflection in the window. Vegeta left the site of the window and made his way downstairs to where Bulma was making breakfast. Vegeta sat down at the table awaiting his meal of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Here you are Vegeta." Bulma said bringing over his meal. Vegeta looked at the food on his plate; he picked up a piece of bacon with his fork and placed it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.  
  
"Bulma, I think I am going to die without your cooking." Vegeta said trying to humor his wife. Bulma turned around and smiled at her husband.  
  
"Remember Vegeta, you can keep in touch with me via the picture phone inside your spaceship." She said.  
  
"I'll call you, don't worry." He said. Vegeta finished his meal and walked outside to view the giant space craft sitting in his backyard. "I'm now glad I waited that extra day, we can take the big space ship now instead of those little claustrophobic space pods." He walked up into the ship and looked around. "Those low levels should be getting here any time now.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's House, the saiyans were ready to go. "So we'll catch you around." Celipa said winking at Gohan. Gohan blushed a little.  
  
"It was really nice of you to offer to transport us there." Toma said, standing next to Goku.  
  
"No problem, I do it all the time." He said.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us brother?" Raditz asked. Goku shook his head.   
  
"No, I don't think I would like it very much." Goku said. "Now everyone hold on to each other, we're on our way." Goku said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and the group flashed out of site.  
  
"Finally, they're gone, but now I have to go shopping again when we only went yesterday." Chi Chi said slumping into the couch. Gohan laughed.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Goku appeared with the rest of the saiyans. Vegeta approached Goku. "Kakarot, are you sure you don't want to come, I am sure that you would be knighted for defeating Frieza. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I doubt I would be, I don't want to go anyway, I'd feel very uncomfortable." He said. Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Alright Kakarot, but I am sure my father would of liked to have met the person who freed our race."  
  
"No Vegeta, I'll be fine, now where's Trunks? I have to take him back to my place." Goku replied looking around for the little demi-saiyan. Trunks bounced out from inside and looked at all the saiyans lined up.  
  
"Wow, this is weird." He said scanning the line.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, is this your son?" Raditz asked looking at the little purple haired boy. Vegeta nodded. Celipa leant down.  
  
"Hey cutie." She said. Trunks blushed. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gave him a hug.   
  
"Now Vegeta, be careful and if you need anything, just ring. Okay?" She said. Vegeta nodded and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. The line of saiyans just stood there looking at them.  
  
"A wife and a kid, oh well, I guess anyone would commit treason if they were stuck out here thinking that they would never see their own planet again." Toma said to Bardock who was staring at Goku. Toma noticed this. "Bardock, why don't you just tell him that you're his father, you already got up the courage to tell him your name, why not go that extra step. Bardock just looked at him, then turned towards the ship.  
  
"He'll find out." He said walking towards the ship. "And when he does, he'll hate me." Toma looked on at his friend, then walked up into the ship as well. So did the rest of the saiyan gang. Vegeta stayed down for a little while longer, he gave Trunks a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Trunks, take care of your mum for me." Trunks nodded, almost crying.  
  
"I'll miss you dad." He said hugging him again. Vegeta stood up and looked at Goku.  
  
"See you around Kakarot." He said offering his hand. Goku looked down at his hand and shook it.  
  
"Goodbye Vegeta, have fun." He said in return. Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"So what did you think?" Vegeta asked. Goku was confused.  
  
"Think of what?" He asked.  
  
"Your father?" Vegeta asked again. Goku just stood there looking puzzled. Vegeta noticed this. "Well you obviously met him, but of course you're too stupid to realize he was your biological father." Vegeta said. Goku just stood there, still confused.  
  
"What are you on about Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta turned around.  
  
"Just think about it Kakarot…" He said as he walked towards the ship.   
  
The ship door closed as Goku, Trunks and Bulma stood watching, Bulma's parents joined them as the ship blasted off into the sky. Bulma and Trunks waved goodbye as the ship ascended into the sky. Bulma lowered her arm when the ship was out of site and started crying. Goku noticed this. "Bulma what's the matter?" He asked, Bulma hugged Goku.  
  
"Goku, he's never going to come back I just know it." Goku comforted his friend. "He'll be back, don't worry, I'm sure of it." 


	28. In The Past!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Previously: Vegeta and the saiyans just left for Planet Vegeta. Vegeta mentioned Goku's father to Goku and left him to figure it out.  
  
"I wonder what he meant." Goku said to himself as he sat inside the time capsule. Gohan approached Goku.  
  
"Hey Dad, it seems like this ship can only support the equivalent of two adults, so I don't think the boys can come, unless one of us sits out and let the boys go." Goku was stuck in a trance. "Dad, you alive?" Gohan asked. Goku looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Goku said. He looked at Goten and Trunks who seemed rather agitated with not being able to go. Goku smiled. "Hey Gohan, how about you and the boys go, I'll stay here." He said jumping out of the capsule.  
  
"You sure?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded.   
  
"Yeah, go ahead, I'll go there in three years time, no big loss, besides, no one will recognize you and they won't know the boys so it will make it a bit more interesting." Goku laughed. Gohan nodded. "How about, just to make sure they don't recognize you, you put on your saiyaman suit?" Goku suggested.   
  
"Hey great idea Dad!" Gohan yelled pressing the button on his watch.  
  
"Oh great." Trunks said. Goten laughed. The boys entered the time machine and the three were on their way.  
  
The time machine zoomed into the past; it landed safely on the ground and opened up. Goten and Trunks jumped out, Gohan followed calmly. The two boys looked on at the desert like wasteland they landed on.  
  
"Wow, sure looks deserted." Trunks said. Gohan walked in front of them.  
  
"That's because we are in the desert, this is where we will tell the past people about Cell and the dangers that await them in the future." Gohan explained.  
  
"Well we only got a small explanation about what went on with the androids." Trunks said. A sharp sense flew through all three of them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Goten asked. Gohan just looked up in the sky.  
  
"Frieza!" He said.  
  
"Who?' The young demi-saiyans said in unison.   
  
"It doesn't matter; I'll take care of him." Gohan said putting the Time Machine back in its capsule. "Stay here!" He said. The boys watched the older demi-saiyan zoom into the sky.  
  
Gohan arrived just in time to see Frieza, King Cold and his henchmen eying the scenery. Gohan made sure he was in his Saiyaman costume then whizzed down to the scene. He flew lightning fast past all the henchmen and landed in the middle, Frieza looked at the young superhero as he posed. "What are you supposed to be?" The evil villain asked. Gohan started going through his routine poses.  
  
"I am protector of the innocent, I am The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan bragged. Frieza and his associates sweat dropped as did the past versions of the Z fighters on a cliff nearby.  
  
"This guys a nut." A younger, bald Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, he's making a total fool of himself." A young Gohan agreed.  
  
"This guys a complete moron!" King Cold said. Frieza looked at him.  
  
"Yes, a complete waste of our time." Frieza said. Saiyaman laughed.  
  
"You fool Frieza, I could kill you in one hit, allow me to show you my true identity!" Gohan bragged, he quickly changed out of his Saiyaman gear. The gang looked on.  
  
"He's just a kid." Vegeta said.  
  
"He looks a bit like someone." Piccolo said quietly. "But who?"  
  
"You're wasting my time kid, get lost!" Frieza yelled. Gohan just looked at him.   
  
"Well time is very precious when you are about to die." Gohan said getting into position to power up. "Now the fireworks begin." He smiled turning Super Saiyan. Frieza's jaw dropped open, so did the others on the cliff.  
  
"What, this can't be, another super saiyan?" Vegeta yelled. Gohan stood looking at Frieza who was shocked.  
  
"Another super saiyan, such pains you are, but although you have increased power, just so you know, I have as well." Frieza said powering up. Gohan put up his right index finger and started shaking it.   
  
"I am way stronger then you Frieza, I could prove it by going super saiyan level 2, but I'm not a bragger." Gohan tormented.  
  
"What, you lie!" Frieza yelled. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Let's go!" he said, powering up to super saiyan level two. He ran towards Frieza, Frieza jumped backwards attempting to dodge the hit, but failed. Gohan walked up to Frieza, his hands cocked ready to do a Kamehameha wave. "And before I kill you Frieza, I just want you to know, I know a saiyan you can get up to level three!" Gohan said before blasting Frieza into oblivion. Gohan then turned around and saw King Cold sitting there shocked, along with the many henchmen around him. Gohan just smiled at them and waved at them. "Bye Bye!" He said, then sent a ki blast at them with the same hand he was waving with, destroying them and their ship. Gohan powered down and looked up at the younger versions of his friends.  
  
"Oh man, he saw us!" Krillin said trying to hide.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan yelled. Krillin backed up. Gohan laughed. "Just like you Krillin always hiding."  
  
"Hey!" Krillin said standing up, "I'm no coward. I'll take you on right now." He said angrily. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm just back here to see Goku, he should be coming back in about two hours." Gohan said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What how do you know that?" The younger Gohan said.  
  
"I'll explain everything later, just follow me!" Gohan said as he took off. Everyone froze for a second, then Vegeta started following him, so did Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, Wait up." The young Gohan said.   
  
"Wait for us." Tien said as he and Chiatzou flew off as well.  
  
"Are you guys crazy?" Krillin said. "Oh well, he seems to know my name, so I'm in." Krillin then followed suit.  
  
"Hey what about us." Bulma said as she, Yamcha and Puar followed behind. Gohan lead the gang back to where Goten and Trunks were sitting. Goten looked up.  
  
"Hey look, Gohan's back!" He yelled. Trunks looked up.   
  
"Hey, you're right and he bought heaps of people with him." Trunks ran over to see them better. He then turned around to his friend. "Remember Goten, we aren't allowed to let them know who we are." Goten nodded.  
  
The gang landed and Goten ran up to greet his brother. "Big brother!" He yelled running up and hugging him.   
  
"Hey squirt!" Gohan said roughing up the little saiyans hair. Krillin landed and walked up to Goten.   
  
"Hold on!" He said. "You can't have that hairstyle; it belongs to my friend Goku!" He said pointing at Goten. Goten looked at him, then looked away.  
  
"Well I can't help it, it just goes that way." He said. Vegeta stepped forward.  
  
"Alright boy, I've had enough!" He yelled. "First you come here dressed like a hooligan, then you turn not only super saiyan, but super saiyan level 2, then you just bring us to a random spot expecting Kakarot to show up in two hours, what the hell is going on." The three just looked at Vegeta, Goten hopped down and walked over to Trunks and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wow Trunks, your dad sure is mean." He whispered. Piccolo heard this.  
  
'What?' He thought, 'His Dad, Vegeta has a child. These people must be from a different time or something, but who are they is the question?' Bulma walked up to Gohan and examined him closely.  
  
"Hey, come on now, tell us your name Mr. what was that superhero name again?" She asked.  
  
"Saiyaman." Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah saiyaman, tell us your real name. You look familiar, but I can't put name to face." Gohan walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you my name, not yet anyway." Gohan said.  
  
"Well what do you want with Goku?" Bulma asked. Gohan turned around.  
  
"Nothing much, I just want to meet him and talk to him about something is all." Gohan said. Goten walked up to the younger version of Gohan and looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan." The young Gohan replied.   
  
"What no way!" Goten said. "Talk about weird." He said. Trunks walked over.   
  
"Yeah, that is weird, he's younger then I am." Trunks said eying the little saiyan. The young Gohan stood there confused.  
  
The two hours passed and Gohan stood up. "Goku should be arriving any second now."  
  
"You had better be right boy!" An angry Vegeta responded. Just then, everyone sensed Goku's ship arriving. The ship crashed into the Earth and everyone gathered to see it. The door opened and out came Goku. Everyone smiled and laughed at their long lost friend's arrival, Trunks, Goten and Gohan stood towards the back looking at the saiyan. 


	29. Back to the Future!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
A/N: Reviews are lacking, please review my story, I love getting them.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own...  
  
Previously: Gohan, Goten and Trunks traveled into the past.  
  
"So who are you guys?" The past version of Goku said scanning over the three demi-saiyans. The three had moved away from the rest of the group where no one could here them.  
  
"Well this is Trunks, he is Vegeta's son." Gohan said pointing to the small purple haired boy.  
  
"Hi!" Trunks said. Goku looked startled at the small boy.  
  
"Really, Vegeta's son. Hey, you do look a bit like Vegeta actually." Goku said cheerfully. Gohan then pointed to Goten.  
  
"This here is Goten, he's your second son, he'll be born in just over three years." Gohan explained. Goku looked at the small saiyan.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. Another son." Goku said. He looked up at Gohan. "Well, what about you young man?" He asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well I'll give you a hint. I am standing over there." He pointed to the group of the past Z fighters standing looking at them. Goku looked over at the group. Gohan continued. "And this will give it away, the past version of me standing over there is the only child in the group." Goku's eyes lit up at these words, he looked at what he now knew was his son from the future.  
  
"Gohan!" He yelled running up to his son. "Oh my God! Gohan, you've grown so big." Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He leveled up again.  
  
"Well now introductions have been made, I suppose you are wondering why we are here." Goku nodded. "Allow me to explain…" Gohan continued.  
  
"…And that's what's gonna happen." Gohan finished. Goku looked at the young saiyan puzzled.  
  
"Ok, I got the part about the heart virus and the androids, but then you just lost me after the part where two totally different events may happen." Goku said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well it was rather confusing in a sense, so just remember, the important thing is you will suffer from a heart virus within the next three years at which point two androids will appear to wreak havoc on the world." Goku nodded and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I get you, thank you for coming and warning us." Goku said.  
  
"It was our pleasure." Goten said happily. Goku looked at Trunks.  
  
"One thing I don't understand, who is Trunks' mother? I mean Vegeta can't have him all by himself." Goku laughed. Gohan chuckled a bit as well.  
  
"I'll give you a hint." Gohan said, Goku looked at him. "She is in that group over there." He said pointing towards the group of people. Goku fell over.  
  
"Bulma!!!" He yelled.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Krillin said looking on from the group. Piccolo stood there in shock.  
  
"Wow, that was a shock." Goku said looking over.  
  
"Yeah, it was quite a shock for us also, but don't tell anyone, we don't want Trunks to not be born now." Gohan said. Trunks looked at him. Goku nodded.  
  
"Alright, got ya, I won't tell anyone especially not Vegeta or Bulma." Goku agreed.   
  
"Thanks Dad and just remember, we will return in three years to see how everything goes." Gohan said. Goku smiled.  
  
"Alright, have a safe journey back and give everyone my regard." Goku said. Gohan nodded and he, Trunks and Goten took off and flew into the distance. Goku stared on then returned to his comrades.  
  
Gohan, Trunks and Goten landed in a nearby clearing. "Well that was fun kiddies." Gohan said, Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
"Gohan, you were so short when you were a kid." Trunks joked, Goten laughed.  
  
"Gee thanks." Gohan said popping the capsule and throwing it to the ground, allowing the giant time machine to sit on the ground. Gohan jumped up inside, followed by Goten and Trunks. "Ready to go?" Gohan asked looking at his the two children. Goten and Trunks nodded. "Okay!" Gohan said, pressing the button that would take them back to their time. 


	30. Realization!

By Steffanie Huntley 2004  
  
A/N: Please read and review people, I love getting reviews, I know my story seems long, but it's not really, most chapters are only three pages long, I just have a lot of chapters because people usually stop reading at the end of one chapter then resume at the start of the next chapter later in the day. Well that's what I do anyway, so please keep reading because I have a lot more plot twists to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and neither do you (unless your name is Akira Toryama)  
  
Previously: Gohan, Goten and Trunks just told the past version of Goku about the Androids and Cell.  
  
Goku tossed and turned in the night as his mind filled with thoughts about the saiyans that had left for their home planet that very day. Gohan, Goten and Trunks came back to the present safely and all were sleeping in bed. Goku's dream started on the planet of the saiyans, he looked around to see many black haired people similar to humans, except with tails wrapped around their wastes. He walked through the crowd, all of them staring at the tailless saiyan and whispering to each other. Goku looked forward and saw Vegeta standing in front of him, he approached him confidently as he was the only person Goku knew of the crowd. "Vegeta, where are we?" Goku asked looking around. Vegeta looked at him angrily, then turned around and walked away. "Vegeta where are you going?" Goku yelled after him. Vegeta stopped and looked back at his old friend.  
  
"I don't talk to low levels!" He said and continued walking. Goku stood there wandering why his friend would abandon him. Just then someone placed their hand on his shoulder, Goku spun around to see the female saiyan Celipa who had come to Earth and behind him were the four men that had come with her. Toma, Panboukin, Totepo and Bardock.  
  
"Kakarot, you are on the planet Vegeta, your birth place." She explained.  
  
"I am," Goku said shocked, he backed away. "But wait, I'm not supposed to be, I'm supposed to be on Earth." Toma stepped forward shaking his head.  
  
"No, you are a saiyan, not a human, saiyans belong here and humans belong on Earth." Goku continued to step back. He then turned around and started running through the crowd, bumping into many saiyans. All watching him as he tried to dodge the crowd. When he got to the outskirts of the town, he found a small river; he collapsed to the ground and looked at his reflection in the water. A repetition of what Vegeta said to him before he boarded the ship floated around in his mind.  
  
'So what do you think?' Goku heard Vegeta's voice in his mind as he stared into his reflection.   
  
'Think of what?' Goku heard his own voice in his head.  
  
'Your Father.' Vegeta's voice appeared again. 'Well you obviously met him, but of course you're too stupid to realize he was your biological father.'  
  
'What are you on about Vegeta?' Goku's voice repeated.  
  
'Just think about it Kakarot.' Goku continued to look in the pond as his memory told him.  
  
"What did he mean?" He said out loud. "Was one of those saiyans my biological father?" he thought as he continued to look at himself. "Which one though?" He said as a ripple formed in the pond over his reflection creating an image of Bardock in his place.   
  
Goku sprung up from his bed, he was breathing rather heavily and a bit of sweat streamed from his face. Chi Chi woke up next to him and looked over at him. "Goku sweetheart, what's wrong?" She said rubbing her eyes. Goku calmed down and looked at his wife.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a weird dream is all." Goku said. Chi Chi smiled at him.  
  
"Well tell me all about it." Chi Chi said lying back down. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No, it's alright." Goku said lying back down and looking at the ceiling. 'That saiyan, Bardock, of course, he has to be.' He thought closing his eyes, anger filling him. 'He didn't talk to me much, no wonder. He wouldn't want anything to do with me and I hate him for that.' Goku thought quietly closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.  
  
Morning came and Chi Chi was humming a tune whilst making breakfast. Goten raced to the table awaiting his food, Gohan continued to sleep on this lazy Monday. "Goten, go wake your brother up." She said without turning around from the stove. Goten jumped up from his chair and walked into his room where Gohan was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, snoring loudly. Goten started shaking his older brother.   
  
"Wake up Gohan!" Goten said as Gohan groaned. "Gohan, Wake up!" Goten yelled. Gohan turned his head the other way and started snoring again. Goten took in a deep breath and yelled "WAKE UP!" at the top of his lungs. Gohan sprung out of bed at the startling sound.   
  
"What's going on?" He yelled disorientated. Goten stood there smiling.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!" He said turning around and bouncing out of the room. Gohan licked his lips and raced to the kitchen table. The boys arrived in the kitchen just as Goku entered rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Chi Chi, what's happening? I heard a loud noise and it woke me up." Goku explained wearily. Goten laughed, food stuffed in his mouth. Chi Chi turned around.  
  
"It was just Goten dear, would you like some breakfast?" Chi Chi asked. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for food right now." Goku said turning around and heading back to bed. Goten and Gohan looked at each other confused. Chi Chi looked at her husband as he left, worried. 


End file.
